The Zeltrix
by Shyla-Omegamire
Summary: The Zeltrix is a complex story about the time after Ocerana of time. Link is feeling rejected and leaved hyrull and a sad princess. only to find his self memoryless and alone in a new world. a world where Squall and Rinoa are married(for you F.F.8 fans).
1. Default Chapter

Ok well since I couldn't type a good summery before here is a better one. This is Hyrule written in the matrix way. Nothing will be as it seams there will be surprises and revelations. The story of Hyrule's past present and future will be told, and how the inhabitants came to be and why every one seems to be born at just the right point in time. (Like there is a new link and Zelda every one hundred years and so fourth). I know I have already written this story and posted it long ago. But I have changed so much and moved so many new ideas into it I had to delete it and repost it as a new story. So for those of you who say you have already read this story it is not going to be the same. Many things will be changed and fixed.  
  
*(Song from evanescence)* *(Please, please forgive me, But I won't be home again. Maybe someday you'll have woke up, And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one: "Isn't something missing?")*  
  
It was a beautiful morning as link awoke to the chorus of the Kokerian birds. There songs were as sweat as the honey that link often took from the nearby bee hives. Link knew how to calmly take a little so that the bees wouldn't get angered and sting him. The air was cool and it smelt like wet earth, Winter was getting closer and link could feel it. Then link gave a shiver as he got up out of his bead. The thought of winter always made something in him cold. Not the cold from the ice but the cold of being alone. He saved Hyrule so many times now he could barely remember the first time he held the master sword for the princess.  
  
He was a hero and heroes are meant to be alone. Every woman he ever loved either became a sage or died. It seamed that who ever he loved they turned into somebody ells and they had to leave him. He stood up and let the rays of sunshine slide across his bare chest. Casting shadow's over every mussel making them seam bigger then they really were. But along with the mussels there were scars. One maybe two from every battle he ever fought. The most recent being across his face. It came from a lone stalfos in the woods. Link was sharpening his blade in the lost woods when he heard a scream from one of his brother KoKerians and went to help him. When he got there the stalfos had the child in a corner ready to take its first bite.  
  
Link immediately stabbed it in the back and thought he had killed it. But when he bent down to make sure it sprang up at him and tried to cut his throat with its massive claws. Link was a little quicker and only managed to be cut across the face. He then took his sword and made sure the beast was fully dead by cutting off its head. With the Stalfos dead link turned to the Kokerian only to find he had died of fright. Another loved one lost to links love.  
  
*(Even though I'd be sacrificed, You won't try for me, not now. Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone. Isn't someone missing me? )*  
  
It was because of this that link decided to leave hyrule for other places. He was going to leave sooner but he was sent a message from the princess and was summoned to her castle. When he arrived there. a woman with beauty and grace greeted him she was no longer a princess but a queen, and sheik the king. Silently link felt a little jealous and felt he should be king. But heroes don't get jealous, or do they?  
  
Link always thought sheik was just Zelda in disguise but in truth he was Impa's son. He had been banished several thousand years ago into the sacred realm for stealing a horse. Apparently it was a major offence in the Sheiken rule's and his mother banished (grounded) him for several thousand years. However when hyrule was thrown into Ganon's rule Impa asked sheik to bond with Zelda so that she could hide her presence from the evil king.  
  
Zelda looked into links eyes and she held his hand. Like it was going to be the last time she was ever going to feel link's skin. Link knew she was going to tell him to do something that may endanger his life. She always got that look of sadness in her eyes just before she asked him to do something. Now as he looked deep into her eyes, she was crying. The tears were falling to her chin and dropping down the front of her chest and down onto the top of her dress.  
  
"Link, I know you probably think I don't care for you anymore. But I do. I can feel you are wonting to leave me and hyrule. But if you do then who will save me?" Zelda asked as she stepped closer to link.  
  
Link only glared at her. "Zelda why would i wont to do this? How many times have I saved hyrule? Am I just something that is only needed when there is danger, and thrown away when there is non?" Link took his hand from hers and stepped back a bit.  
  
Zelda looked back at him more tears threatening to fall. "Please link, if not for me then for hyrule?"  
  
It was then and there that link finally let his dark side show. "Princess, I hate you, and to be quite honest, I hope hyrule goes to hell while I am gone!' he then turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Link I love you and I am sorry things ended up the way they did, are you just going to leave me with such harsh words. Are you?"  
  
Link stopped walking but didn't let Zelda see his face. For she would of seen the pain and anger on his face, and the tears in his eyes. "Zelda, I don't love you, I loved you years ago, but that was when my love wasn't a death sentence. I hate you, and hyrule because I love you." With that, he left Zelda and hyrule to spend one last night in his home before leaving for a New World.  
  
*(You won't cry for my absence, I know - You forgot me long ago. Am I that unimportant...? Am I so insignificant...? Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me? )*  
  
Link splashed water on his face as he looked into a mirror, a gift from the Gurdos. He saw his self-different now. He was 21 now and he looked to be much older. His hair was long and so was his beard. It was not a bushy beard but a small goatee that was about three inches off of his chin. He didn't wear a hat no more and his clothes were no longer a forest green. He wore a brown cloak and tan under clothing (think Jedi). Link took one last look at his self as he gathered a few of his things. He was about to the door when he saw something hanging beside the door. He looked closer and saw it was a ring. He knew it was there but he always tried to forget it or loose it. But some how as if by magic it always appeared.  
  
It was the ring Saria had given him several years ago before she disappeared. She told him to keep it and to always take it with him wherever he went if she was there it would guide him to her. He carried it at first but after she disappeared he grew bitter to love and decided to strip his self of everything that reminded him of the love he never could have.  
  
He took it off the hook and put it around his neck. Maybe he could get rid of it once and for all. Link then picked up his sword and strapped it on. He then took his bag and put a few things from here and there and put them into his shrinking bag. Then with tears burning his eyes he put on his brown cloak and left his only real home. He claimed down the ladder and started to the forest opening.  
  
*(Even though I'd be sacrificed, You won't try for me, not now. Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone. Isn't someone missing me? )*  
  
To his surprise all the KoKerians were there watching him as he left.  
  
He knew they were there to say their last good-byes. Link put his hood up and quickly walked past them not saying a word. His heart ached but his mind told him to just go. Maybe if they hated him they wouldn't miss him. As he left the woods, he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Link stop now, if you wont us to hate you have to do better." It was Mido the self-proclaimed leader of the KoKerians.  
  
"Why should I stop Mido, the longer I stay the longer you remain in peril." Link answered but did not turn.  
  
"Link, you have been turning your back on every one you love, so why do you turn your back to me?" Mido asked. It was well known that link and Mido were not to friendly to each other.  
  
"Because believe it or not Mido, I have always admired you, you were like a big brother to me, you taught me most of what I know and I love you as a younger brother would." Then link continued to walk and he disappeared into the morning fog.  
  
Mido looked in the mist but he dared not follow for he knew no Kokerian live beyond the protection of the woods, except link, the one Kokerian he felt the most superior to. He let a tear fall and he turned to face the other KoKerians.  
  
Link knew the fog covered him as he turned to look back at the forest he called home and he too let a tear fall as he took his last look.  
  
*(Even though I'd be sacrificed, You won't try for me, not now. Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone. Isn't someone missing me? )*  
  
Soon he was at the water edge and he looked at his boat. It was big enough to handle the waves but small enough for him to guide on his own. He didn't say a word to the men standing a few feet from his boat and he didn't even give them a glance as he guided the boat from the docks. It was then that he looked up just in time to see Zelda turn and drop a handful of red roses. Sheik was standing next to her and he picked up the roses. It was then sheik looked up and saw link. The two looked at each other then sheik threw the roses into the water and yelled something into the air. "I hope you are happy." He then turned his back to link and followed Zelda.  
  
*(Please, please forgive me, But I won't be home again. I know what you do to yourself, Shudder deep and cry out: "Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?")*  
  
It was done. Link had left hyrule and in his mind he hoped that he never had to return. It was in that moment he realized he needed to be in hyrule more then ever. His heart asked but he guided the boat into the unknown horizon. He turned back to hyrule one last time but he no longer could see it. Not even Mt. doom, the mountain where he killed Vulvaga and lost his boyhood to Malone.  
  
Malone and link had secretly snuck up to the mountain and let their passions take over them. It was there too that Malone sealed her doom. Nine months later she died giving birth and the child died with her as well. So as she died so did link's secret as well. No one in hyrule knew whom the father was. That is how it will forever stay now.  
  
Slowly the days went by and the food supply on the boat became scares. Link knew he had to reach land soon or die of starvation. He was not meant for water, but he took this as a challenge and he wonted to over come it like all of his other challenges. Then one night the challenge became more severe. Link was sleeping and was awaken by sudden thunder. He came out of his cabin and looked at the sky in the distance. What he saw made him feel a new feeling he never felt for a long time. It was fear.  
  
Link was not afraid of Ganon, he knew Ganon had a weakness but this storm didn't. Suddenly the boat was hit by a strong wave and link was nearly thrown over the edge. He didn't know what to do or how to do anything. All he could do was wait it out and hope the boat would hold.  
  
Soon the waves here towering above the boat like the canyon walls in the Gurdo valley. Link was holding onto the guide on the boat hoping to steer clear of the giant waves. Lightning seamed like it was every where. And the thunder was so loud it seamed to cancel out the fury of the waves. Link held on for life but he knew he had to be holding on to a miracle.  
  
Suddenly it seamed like the whole boat light up as lightning struck it. Link could smell the wood burning under the deck. Lightning had struck and got to dry wood. If link left the guide he could be thrown into the water. Nevertheless, with the fire, the boat was going to sink and he was going to end up in the water either way.  
  
Link then let a smile spread across his face. He let go of the guide and stood at the very edge of the boat. He looked up into the sky and screamed as loud as he could "You will never kill me, I choose my own fate not you!!" suddenly he jumped over the edge and disappeared into the frothing fury of the ocean.  
  
Link fought the waves and the currants for a while but soon his energy left him and he slipped into darkness. He looked up and let his mind go blank.  
  
*(And if I bleed, I'll bleed, Knowing you don't care. And if I sleep just to dream of you And wake without you there)*, *(Isn't something missing? Isn't something... )*  
  
Slowly the darkness fell away and warmth was returning. Air was in his lunges and he coughed up some more water. He tried to open his eyes but the light made his head hurt. He tried to sit up but his body was week and a heavy curtain of fog fogged his thoughts. Why was he laying here, what happened, and more importantly who was he? Suddenly he heard someone scream.  
  
"Squall, some one is on the beach, I think they are dead!" Soon he heard footsteps come closer and he tried to open his eyes again, but it hurt too much. Slowly he raised his hand but was to week to raise it any higher and he let it fall back to the ground.  
  
"Rinoa, he's not dead." He heard those last words as the darkness returned to him.  
  
*(Isn't something missing? Isn't something... )* 


	2. a new link

"Link, open your memory to me" link opened his eyes and saw a dark shape in front of him. It looked as if it was concealed in black and it seamed as if it had a gray effluvium around it.  
  
"Who are you?" link asked as he tried to look around. Only to see nothing, not even his own hands.  
  
"Ergo, I am you, apart of you, and your future." The dark shape did not move nor did it seam to look at link.  
  
"Where am I, and why is it I cant see you?" link said as he tried to walk closer to the dark being. Only to find he was treading air.  
  
"It is not the inquisition of where link, but the inquisition of why you can not see me." It answered. Then it seamed to pull back from link further into the shadowy fog.  
  
Link thought on the words and he felt some how this shadow was he. He looked at it again but did not say anything.  
  
"Link you have been abandoned in the dark for to long it is quintessential for you to disremember everything you have ever fathomed and welcome a New World. A new life and a new love."  
  
There it was the word love. In links, heart the most pernicious word ever known. The last thing he wonted to hear now was love. Love disregarded him and turned him malignant. Link looked at the dark shadow and a sudden flow of malevolence surged through his veins. "What do you know about love?"  
  
It was then the shadow moved and link caught a glimpse of its face. It was caliginous and scarred. And full of pain and anguish. It was as if link was looking at his own soul.  
  
"I have known all kinds of love. The kind that leaves you in the dark cold nights crying for the ones you have lost. I know the kind of love that languidly tears you apart and turns a devoted hero into an evil monster. Please don't let hatred devour your soul. Link you have shoved all you known and cared for. Love is inexorably unavoidable. Now it is time to change your intuitive."  
  
Link looked at the shadowy figure. Then he let his anger take over. Link didn't understand anything this being was telling him. Maybe he should but right now link was to angry to care " TIME FOR WHAT?...."  
  
Slowly a thick fog started to form between link and the shadowed figure. Slowly it became so thick and dark link could no longer even see his hand. He quickly looked back at the direction the dark form was and he started to run in that direction. As he ran everything he ever knew dreamed or felt was forgotten. Soon link stopped and the only thing he could remember was his name and nothing ells. Not even the encounter with the dark shadow. All anger he had was now striped away from him. He was like a newborn babe still pure and innocent.  
  
Link begun to cry and he sat down on the ground. He knew he lost every thing but where was he going to start. Suddenly a bright light shone in front of him. Link got up and started following it. Slow at first then faster. Soon it became apparent .he wasn't even moving his self. Something was pushing him towards the light. When the speed finally became so fast, he could barely breath a bright flash of light seamed to explode all around him.  
  
Slowly the light dimmed and link realized he was in a new place. He was lying on a soft bead with a warm blanket over him. He heard soft beeps beside the bead. Link slowly opened his eyes letting the painful light burn into his mind. Slowly his eyes focused and he saw many strange things that seamed to have no meaning or memories to link. Link turned his head to look towards the beeps and saw a strange box with a flashing light.  
  
Slowly he sat up, every mussel and joint felt stiff and week. Link looked around again and he tried to put objects to names but nothing seamed like it was familiar. It was as if he was seeing a lot of this stuff for the first time. He saw so many things he never seen before. It was then he looked down at his arm and saw something was sticking out of his skin. It had a long clear cord at the end. Link followed it and saw it was attached to a clear bag with clear liquid in it.  
  
Link put his hand on the thing and felt something under his skin. He hesitated for a moment. Then he started to pull it out. He held back the urge to cry out as his arm begun to burn where the thing was. He continued to pull it out and saw a needle come out of his skin. As he pulled the end out a small trickle of blood begun to follow. Link used his finger to cover the small hole and he tried to get up but there were more cords attached to his chest. He gently tugged on them and found they were only sticking to his skin.  
  
As soon as he begun to pull them out a loud shrill beep was heard. He paid no attention to it and he continued to get up. He saw he had on a pair of white pants. As his feet touched the cold ground, he heard a door open and some one come rushing in.  
  
When he looked up at the person she stopped and gasped. "How? You were near death only yesterday?"  
  
Link looked at the new arrival and saw she was probably about in there 40's. She was wearing a white skirt and a white jacket. Her hair was dark and she wore glasses. She was not built slender but was solid. She looked as if she could carry link over her shoulders with out any strain or discomfort. He continued to get out of the bead but she came over to his side and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Please don't get up yet. Let me make sure your ok first." She then started to look; all over, links body, As if she was looking for a bad part or something. After a little bit she stood back and shook her head. "I don't under stand how any one could heal so quick. Cure spell's work quickly but since the time compression 21 years ago, they became slower. I'm sorry sir but you are a mystery, what is your name?"  
  
Link looked at her "My name is link, where am I and who are you?"  
  
She looked at link and smiled. "Link, my name is doctor Kadowski and you are on a ship called Balemb garden. Our Head master and his wife found you. He came running in with you. At first, I thought you were dead. No heart beat; just about every bone in your body was broken, why you were even cold to the touch. Then just before I was about to cover you started to talk and move. It seamed like you were having some dream. Well when that happened I had Rinoa help me cast a cure spell. I don't normally like to use magic for medicine but you were a special case. My god what happed to you?" she asked as she finally noticed all of his scars on his body.  
  
Link closed his eyes and tried to remember what happened but it seamed like his mind was stuck in a thick fog. He knew something bad happened but he couldn't remember what it was. "May I please get up now?"  
  
"Ok yes, and here are your clothes. They have been washed and cleaned. Oh and don't loose this, it looks like something a loved one would give to there lover." She handed link a brown necklace with a gold ring on it. When he saw it, he felt cold and bitter but couldn't remember why. He took it from the woman and he put it on. After she left he put on the rest of his clothes.  
  
The woman then came back with another woman. She was somewhat cute, but something told link that looks could be deceiving. She had shoulder length hair that curled at the ends. She wore a bright yellow dress that went down to just above her knees. Her eyes looked like an old woman's yet her body and the way she acted was different. She some how reminded link of someone he knew years ago. He then felt the necklace and he couldn't help but feeling that some one like her gave it to him.  
  
"This is Selphie kinis she will guide you around the garden and show you where you will be staying until you are fully well."  
  
Link looked at Selphie again and gave her a small bow. "Nice to meet you," it was then link felt his stomach give a growl he then felt more hungry then he ever known his self feeling, " first thing, could you show me where I could get some food?"  
  
Selphie gave a little laugh and nodded. "Follow me, link is it?"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````  
  
Link and Selphie were at the cafeteria. She showed him all the facilities as they went on their way. Link learned the garden was a place where people were trained to be mercenaries. Hired for there skills for many things. He also learned of Headmaster Squall and his love story with his wife Rinoa. Link couldn't imagine what was going through their minds when they had to go through the ordeals Selphie told link about. To die for a loved one would be a hard thing to do. He didn't believe it at first but when Selphie showed him one of her G.F.'s he soon begun to believe what she was saying.  
  
When they finally arrived at the cafeteria some other people greeted them.  
  
"Selphie, over here!" It was a long hared man with a long duster that called out to them.  
  
" Irvine! I thought you weren't sapost to be back till tomorrow!" Selphie yelled back at him as he gathered her into his arms and they embraced each other.  
  
"I couldn't stay away any longer. All I thought about was you. I missed you so much baby girl." He then noticed Link. He let go of Selphie and held out his hand to link. Link took it and shook his hand as if he was an old friend.  
  
"Hello, I don't think we've meet before." Irvine said as he let go of links hand. He then shifted his weight and leaned back onto a wall behind him.  
  
" No we haven't, My name is Link, and I am guessing yours is Irvine." link replied  
  
"Not to slow are you, Well link nice to meet you. Hope you find your stay at Balemb garden isn't a bad one." He then turned to Selphie and gave her a kiss. " I got to go honey, Squall is waiting for my report. I would have seen him sooner but I wonted to see you first." He then gave Selphie one last kiss. He turned to link, took off his hat, and gave him a manly curtsy. "Don't be trying to steal my wife now, she's a very special lady." He then left the two alone.  
  
" Hay Selphie, I see Irvine's back." Selphie and link turned to the voice and they saw a woman with a knee high dull red dress and blond hair. The man that was accompanying her had spiky hair; he wore short pants and a loose fitting top. And he had an odd marking on the side of his face.  
  
"Quistis, Zell, your back as well, did you guys help squall's father with that problem?" Selphie asked as she watched Zell. It seamed as if he couldn't stand still for more then half a second.  
  
"Yeah, figures, he thought it was some new monster species. Instead, it was just a female turtlepod. Weird looking little things. Anyway it turns out the females eat pure energy. And they were sapping a lot of the energy causing little black out's here and there." Zell was talking quite fast like he just came off a sugar high.  
  
"Zell shut up, he's been this way since he tried one of the new drinks from Dollet. I swear it had more caffeine and sugar then the body can handle. Drank six bottles he did." Quistis was staring at Zell the whole time. She shook her head as he left to the cafeteria line. More then less likely to get some sold out hotdogs.  
  
"So why didn't you stop him?" Selphie said as she watched him go.  
  
"What and spoil the fun when it all hits his blood stream? After this we are going to the training garden to fight off that energy." She then saw link and smiled "Well lets get something to eat shall we?" she nodded at Selphie to follow her and she left for the same line Zell was in.  
  
Selphie nodded and turned to link "Sit here while Quistis and I go and get some hotdogs before they are sold out again. Trust me you'll like them." She then turned and left with Quistis.  
  
When they arrived to the line Quistis lowered her voice "So Selphie is that the man you're cheating on Irvine with? He looks kind of familiar is he a student "  
  
Selphie's face turned a bright red as she gave a little giggle. "No, Squall and Rinoa were out for their first wedding anniversary, they were picnicking at the beach when Rinoa found him washed up on shore. She then tried to use a heal spell but it only sent him into a deeper sleep. So squall had to call out for help and they brought him here. Apparently he had a broken arm and some broken ribs. That was yesterday, he's fully healed now. Quistis, that's not normal, even the strongest heal spell doesn't work that fast, especially with broken bones."  
  
Quistis looked back over at link and saw he was looking around, like he never even seen half the stuff in the room. It was then that she noticed his ears were pointed and his hair was twice the length as hers. It was then and there she fall in love with a stranger. She had to get him alone and talk to him. "What's his name where is he from?"  
  
"That's a problem, he only remembers his first name, link, everything ells he cant remember." She then poked at Quistis and gave her a whisper "Its going to be hard staying true to Irvine with him around, there is something about him that seems to call out to me, how about you?"  
  
Quistis didn't say anything she only stared at link her heart falling more and more in love as the seconds went by. Then to her surprise he turned to her. And he too returned the same gaze she was giving him. Quickly she looked away. Her face turning red. Both out of embarrassment and love. 


	3. the dance

Link was looking around the cafeteria, something about this place seamed very strange. Link didn't know if it had anything to do with his inability to remember, or if he had just never seen a place like this. He was looking at an oddly dressed woman when he had the feeling some one was watching him. He looked around for the eyes but every person who he looked at was either in conversation or eating. He then looked back over to where Selphie and Quistes had gone. to his amazment and curiosity. He saw Quistes looking at him, like she needed him. She looked very familiar. It was as if she was meant for him.  
  
He begun to notice her beauty, how her blond hair seemed flawless, her eyes were like piercing ice icicles but as soft as a spring sky. Her body was slender and it made him wish the more to have his body against hers. Link then saw her face turn red as she looked away from him. He smiled knowing that she too had the same thoughts.  
  
Suddenly links thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice. "Ah, shit is this thing on, I hate talking in this thing,"  
  
"Task, Squall shut up, it's on!"  
  
"Oh, ah I just wonted to make an announcement to all the upper-class men, don't forget the beginning of term dance is tonight, make sure you bring an underclassmen so that they too can be apart of the festive. And don't forget this is a good opportunity to mix and mingle and have fun. Oh and Quistes, Selphie Saria and link? Is that how you pronounce it? Oh well you can tell me if I am wrong, but I need to see you three in my office immediately. That is all for now. Damn thing you would think I would be used to it by now."  
  
"Squall its still on!"  
  
"Oh sor......"Then a click signaled the message was done.  
  
Link then looked over at Selphie and saw she was running to him. He got up and started to walk to her. Suddenly out of the corner of his eyes he saw someone ells come running. Link quickly realized Selphie wouldn't see the other person in time. He quickly ran to her and stopped as Selphie and the new person collided. Selphie would have hit the ground hard if it had not been for link. He caught her in his arms and steadied her.  
  
He then looked over at the new person and saw they were lying on the ground. Link bent down to see if they were ok but something under his tunic started moving like something was alive. When he touched the thing he realized it was the ring he was wearing. Link reached for it and he pulled it out. To his shock it was glowing and bouncing in the direction of the new comer. He let go of it and looked back at the person lying on the ground.  
  
He saw it was a woman with light green hair that was braided into cornrows. She was as tall as he was if not taller. She wore a dark green tank top and camouflaged pants. Something in him told him she was familiar but he couldn't think of who she was. Link then helped her to her feet. It was then she looked at him. As soon as her eyes fell onto him she let out a loud gasp.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of been running, but when I heard the name link I had to see if it was an old friend of mine." she said as she continued to look at link. She started to lift her hand to touch link but she hesitated.  
  
"I'm link, but who are you?" link asked as he tried to figure out why she looked so familiar.  
  
"Your link? but you look nothing like...maybe 21 years.... But your ears... you have to be him.... My name is Saria." she couldn't hold back any longer. She gently reached up with her hand and touched the side of links face her fingers feeling the familiar scares.  
  
Link looked at her face but nothing about her seemed recognizable. Only her green hair seamed to remind him of anything. But that too seamed to be fogged from his memory. He shook his head and stepped back from her touch. "No I do not know you, but that doesn't mean much, I cant seam to remember much anyway." Suddenly link felt someone tugging at his brown cloak. He turned to face them and saw it was Selphie.  
  
"Link come on, Squall doesn't like to be kept waiting," she then tugged his cloak and begun to pull him, Saria followed. Soon they were all running trying to catch-up with Quistes. Finally they arrived at an elevator and Selphie pushed a button. Down it came and the doors opened to let them all in.  
  
Soon they found them selves in a large room. There was Irvine, Zell, Quistes, and some other people Link didn't know. He found a chair and sat down. Soon every one ells was sitting as well. All except for one person. Link immediately knew this man had to be squall.  
  
He had a deep scar across his face. His eyes were stern and demanding. The way he stood told link he was not a man to pick a fight with. Link immediately knew squall was a man of wisdom and courage. He looked over at link and nodded his head.  
  
"Good to see you awake, my name is squall, I have heard your name is Link? Am I correct?" he asked as he held his hand out to link.  
  
"Yes that is my name." link said with a smile and he took Squall's hand and they shook. Link had all he could do to keep his self from cringing. Squall had a tight handshake.  
  
Squall then looked around the room and smiled. " Well, the gang is back together again, with some new additions." He then gave a quick glance at link and Saria. "Oddly enough it appears that we are once again called out for a very big job. The reason why I brought every one back together is, this maybe the last job we do together." he said as he looked around the room into every ones eyes.  
  
Suddenly the room burst out with talk.  
  
"What do you mean last job?" Selphie screamed at Squall. As she quickly stood up.  
  
"Selphie don't yell at me, and please sit down, I know it sounds terrible but this job requires the best Balemb garden can offer." Squall said with a smile. Like he was reminiscing about the past.  
  
"Then why are they here?" Zell asked squall as he looked at link and Saria.  
  
"It is because they have came at an unusual time, at the same time a new continent has been discovered. It's as if they just appeared out of no where. It was discovered from the lunar base three years ago. They have been keeping an eye on it since then. Just recently my father sent a group of explorers to see if there is any intelligent life on it. That was three months ago. No word has been heard from them since their first transmission. We know they arrived safely on the shores. Because they sent a transmission to let us know they did. Other then that nothing.  
  
Now this brings me to the mission. We are to go there and find out what happened to the missing scientists. Help them do their research. And get the hell out of there. I think that if we take Link and Saria with us they may remember something." squall stopped talking for a moment. He sat down next to a woman with black hair and he took a drink out of a glass.  
  
Link looked at squall but did not say anything. Suddenly a flash of light blinded link and he found his self on a grassy plain. He was looking at a lowering sun watching as its glow washed over him and the woman next to him. "Link I know it isn't easy, but being a hero is not a job it is a mission."  
  
Suddenly link turned to her and yelled, "I hate being a hero! every one I love seams to be a target for evil, I can not love no one, what kind of a mission is that Zelda?" he yelled as he turned his body to her. He felt the last warmth of the sun on his back.  
  
"Link!" Zelda said in a cry. " Don't say that, if you think that way we will all be doomed. Even you're self. Link, if you let your hate consume you. You will become Hyrule's next darkness." she said with tears in her eyes. The sun made them glisten like diamonds.  
  
"Then I should leave then shouldn't I?" link yelled at Zelda. He then walked away from her and mounted his horse.  
  
Zelda fell to her knees and with a cry she yelled at him " Link please don't do this to me, you are all I have. You keep me from going insane, please link don't go!" she then let her self start crying with silent pains of agony.  
  
" I have no reason to stay, when Saria died, I became cold to all love." He then kicked his horse and they speed off into the last of the sun.  
  
Zelda only cried as she felt the cold of the summer night bring Goosebumps to her bare skin.  
  
There was another flash of light and link opened his eyes. Squall was still talking and every one was still arguing. Link was glad he had not drawn attention to his self. He looked over at Saria and wondered if maybe she was the one he was talking about in his vision. At least he now had a little of his past to think of even if it seamed a bit depressing.  
  
"Link, are you ok?" squall asked suddenly bringing link out of his thoughts.  
  
"I'm fine, why?" link asked squall in a tone of voice that sounded more like he was daring him to answer.  
  
"I just asked you if you don't mind going on this mission with us." He answered Link with the same tone of voice.  
  
"Yes, I will go on this 'Mission' when do we leave?" he asked as he looked over at Saria. She was looking at him with her big green eyes. Like she was hoping he would join them.  
  
"We leave after the dance tonight." Squall said with a smile.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````  
  
Soon link was standing in a grand ballroom watching every one dancing on the floor. Squall and Rinoa both began the dance. Link watched them s they danced and glided effortlessly across the floor. They were two people who were definitely in love. Soon every one joined them and every one was on the floor dancing to music that seamed happy.  
  
Soon the music died away and a new song was played. It was slow and it reminded link of love. Suddenly some one tugging at his clothes interrupted his thoughts. He had taken off his cloak for this occasion and just left his light brown under garments on. Squall told him he would look just fine in that outfit. Link looked over at the person who tugged and was surprised by dark green eyes.  
  
"Will you dance with me?" she asked as she begun to gently pull him to the dance floor.  
  
"Sure I guess, but you have to know I am not very good at dancing." He answered Saria. He then took one of her hands in his and he let his hand rest in the curve of her back. It seamed like they were perfect for each other. Soon they were dancing with the rhythm of the music silently gliding across the floor. Link held her close and she rested her head on his chest.  
  
"Link, don't ever let go of me" she said in a small voice. Suddenly there was a flash of light and link found his self in a forest. The music was gone and there were no more sounds of the dance. He looked down and saw a young girl in his arms. She had dark green hair that cascaded down her shoulders. She also was much smaller then the Saria he had just been dancing with.  
  
"I will never let anything happen to you, I love you too much." He answered her. As he let go of her hand and wrapped his arm's around her. She lifted her head and looked at him in the eyes.  
  
"Link you know we will not always be together, I could be the great grandmother of your great great grandmother." she said as she closed her eyes and shook her head letting her hair wrap around her body. Soon her hair fell away and she was much taller and older looking. She was just as tall as link, and she looked more like a mature woman of 21.  
  
"Saria I know, but we are here now, lets just be together now and not care about what happens in the future." link said as he brought her body closure to his. He could feel the soft swell of her breasts against his chest.  
  
Slowly they begun to get closer and soon their lips were so close he could almost feel them. Then there was another flash of light. And link saw he was back in the dance and Saria was looking up at him. He was so close to her face he could see almost every lash on her eyes.  
  
"Link, what are you doing?" she asked quietly. Link shook his head and let her go. Tears were threatening to form in his eyes. Was the Saria in his memory the same one he almost kissed? Why wont his mind let him remember anything. Just in short flashes of emotional pain.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, please forgive me." He then turned and ran away from her. His heart telling him this was the right thing to do. He then ran into Quistes.  
  
"Link, I'm sorry I should have been watching where I was going." She said as she straightened her self up. She then saw his face and knew something had just happened between Saria and he.  
  
"No it was my fault. I need to leave and go where I can think," he said with out looking her in the eyes. Remembering the look on Sara's face.  
  
"That's ok link, I was wanting to have a private talk with you my self. Follow me." She then turned and walked out through some wooden doors. Link shook his head and followed her. They walked through many hallways. Soon link found his self in a room full of trees and vegetation.  
  
"Link, this is our training room. Behind it is a balcony where students go to talk and well, mostly just talk. Here, you need a weapon." She handed him a sword " do you know how to use it?" she asked as she pushed a button opening a large gate.  
  
"I think, but why would we need weapons?" he asked as he stepped through the door and stopped as he heard it shut behind him.  
  
"You will soon find out." she answered him with a grin. Secretly she was burning to know if he could fight.  
  
Link continued to follow her and was amazed at some of the vegetation. Link then saw some bushes start to shake. He stopped and so did Quistes. Suddenly a large monster came out and link heard Quistes give a scream. Link dropped his sword and he ran to her.  
  
"It's a T-rexsour! I thought Squall got rid of them all" Quistes yelled as the monster cornered them. Making any escape impossible.  
  
Then with out warning it attacked...  
  
Yes I know this chapter suck's. But maybe I will fix it. May be I wont. Depends on the Reviews. A little secret is, the more reviews the better the next chapter will be. Reviews are what give me the drive to continue 


	4. the TRexsour

Link Looked up at the T-rexsour and saw its massive jaws start to open and let out a loud howl of rage. Then to Links Horror, it charged. Link ran to Quistis's side. He then let out a string of cuss words as he realized he had lost the sword Quistes gave him earlier. He then looked around quickly to see if he could find it but something shiny caught his eyes. He reached for the shine and felt the cool blade of a sword. Link picked it up and was amazed at how well it seamed to fit his hand.  
  
"LINK, WATCH OUT IT'S COMING FOR YOU!" Quistes yelled suddenly pulling link out of his thoughts. Link looked up and saw the beast was nearly on him. Suddenly a flash blocked his vision of the T-rexsour and he was in a hot place holding a large hammer. He looked up and saw massive red dragon coming straight for him.  
  
Link let out a yell of rage as the sweet on his face dripped down to the front of his tunic. He then ran at the dragon with the same fury that it showed him. For a brief second the dragon paused, it was having second thoughts of attacking this new creature. In all of its dreaded years it has never had anything charge back at him. If you could have seen link you would have seen the fire in his eyes and the look of a wild man on his face. Link lifted the hammer high above his head and he felt the hammer hit its intended victim and it let out a scream of pain. Before it could back off he raised the hammer again and he hit the dragon again this time right between the eyes.  
  
Never in the dragon's life had it felt pain before. It felt the hammer crush its front foot and he lowered his head to lick the new wounds. Then suddenly everything blacked out with pain. He then felt his hot blood running down the front of his head. The pain was so great he begun to thrash his body around hoping to crush the small Hyruleian. The dragon then caught the horrible smell of its attacker and it reared its head back to attack.  
  
Suddenly a saver pain on links arm made him pull back from the dragon. He looked at his arm and saw his clothes were ripped and he was bleeding badly. He then looked back at the dragon, only to have a few seconds to raise his hammer to stop the dragon from clamping its massive jaws around his body. He then took the hammer and rammed it into the roof of the dragon's mouth. Link then felt it's hot blood fall over his body.  
  
The dragon knew this was it as it slowly fell into a wake less sleep.  
  
He pulled the hammer out of the dragon's head and slowly walked backwards as he watched the beast begun to twitch.  
  
"Link is it dead?" Link tried to find the source of the voice but he couldn't see any one. He then remembered Zelda talking to him from thin air once before.  
  
"Yes Zelda, its dead, now lets free the fire spirit." suddenly a flash made link fall to his feet.  
  
When he opened his eyes, he was back in the training room. Quistes was kneeling beside him tending to the cut on his arm. Link looked up and was horrified when he saw the T-rexsour had been literally gutted. Link looked down at his sword and was even more disgusted to see it was covered in blood. When link looked at his self he almost puked. He was covered in the t-rexsour entrails.  
  
"Quistes, what happened?" He asked as he turned his head and was looking at her blood splattered blond hair. She too had a few cuts on her but she wasn't as bad as link's arm.  
  
"You killed the T-rexsour, Link where did you find that sword?" Quistes asked as she helped link to his feet. And took the sword from links hands.  
  
It was then that link noticed it was not like any sword he ever remembered seeing. It was a little short but the handle curved down and it was inscribed with odd markings that resembled three triangles with three more triangles in them. On the other side was a picture of three women and one man. One woman was red, one green, and the third blue. The man was both blue and white.  
  
"It was laying, where ever I was when the T-rexsour attacked me. I picked it up and well you know the rest." Link felt a little odd trying to explain how he killed the T-rexsour and a dragon at the same time.  
  
"It, doesn't look like Squall's or Seifer's it's an odd Gunblade. Oh well come on before we are attacked again." she then took link's hand and led him throughout the rest of the training room. Soon they reached a balcony. Link looked out and saw the whole of the garden. It was beautiful and breathtaking.  
  
"Link before I say anything may I ask you a question with out you getting upset?" Quistes asked as she took her place next to link. Apparently trying to ignore the blood and guts that were all over link.  
  
Link looked down at her and smiled "Sure"  
  
"Well, back there with the T-rexsour, I asked you if it was dead and you said, Yes Zelda, it is dead. Who is Zelda" Quistes asked in a small voice. Secretly jealous of this woman's name. Yet, her name sounded familiar.  
  
Link tried to remember who Zelda was but every time he tried to put a face to the name, he felt cold and bitter. The mer thought of her name seemed to make him angry and sad at the same time. "I don't know, maybe I'll remember who she is another day." Link then looked back at Balemb garden. Maybe he wasn't aloud to know yet. Maybe she was the one who hurt him so bad he forgot all of his past.  
  
"Link, do you think that maybe we could be friends?" Quistes asked, remembering the answer Squall had given her on this very spot.  
  
Link smiled and turned to Quistes "You mean Girlfriend, right?" he then looked down into her eyes and smiled. Somehow, he felt drawn to her. Like she was always meant to be his girl. Evan if they had only met today.  
  
Quistis's face begun to turn red and she blushed. "Yes, I mean, I'm sorry, I under stand if you don't wish for us to be together." she knew she was going to get the same speech squall had given her.  
  
"Don't be, you seem like a woman who needs to be loved. I tell you what, no matter what happens I will be your hero." as soon as the word's were out of links mouth he felt his stomach drop. Then to his disappointment there was another flash.  
  
"Link, we did it we saved Hyrule!" a young girl was standing in front of him holding both of his hands. Her hair was blond and her eyes were blue. She wore a pink dress and she was almost as tall as he was. She had pointed ears much like his. Her face looked like and angel and when she spoke. She spoke loud but soft.  
  
"Zelda, don't leave me alone!" Link said as she let go of his hands.  
  
Zelda looked up at link and smiled "Link we can never be together. I am a princess and you are a hero, Hero's and princess's don't stay in love, but we can be friends." she said as she took his hand. "To be honest link, don't ever leave me alone." she then pulled him to her and she wrapped her arms around him like a loving mother would.  
  
" I tell you what, no matter what happens I will be your Hero" Link whispered into her ear. Slowly the memory faded and link found his self embraced with Quistes. He smiled and knew she would always be his. He then put his hand under her chin and lifted her face up. She looked into his eyes slowly he lowered his face and they both started to kiss very deeply and very passionately. 


	5. HELP

Please help me. I know I claim to be a Zelda fan. However, my Zelda games are broken and I need help. First of all what is the three goddesses names in Zelda ocarina of time? How do you spell there names? How do you spell Ganon's name (do I have it right?) and the biggest of all. Could some one please tell me what each goddess did in the creation of Hyrule? (I think Din created the land, Foryer created life, and naru created order.) I know din is red but I have the other two mixed up. Also could some one tell me exactly how the game told the history of Hyrule? The goddesses creation, Ganon,s war and such. If some one could tell me I would greatly appreciate it. I am trying to do something and it's kind of hard when you don't have this info. (and when you try to make a past for link and Zelda and realize when you finish it. You have Zelda and link making out and you made them brother and sister in the past. Trust me I have a million histories for Hyrule.) Well I got to go. In addition, when I receive the info I will post a few more chapters. I just have to get a few flaws worked out of the story before I can proceed. 


	6. Link in love

AND SOMEHOW YOU"VE GOT EVERYBODY FOOLED  
  
Quistes finally felt as if she was complete. Every one she knew had someone to love, to snuggle to and tell his or her troubles to. Quistes always felt alone and frightened. She had a deep longing for some one but they had to be the right person.  
  
Her idea of the right person would listen to her and talk to her. He would hold her, even if that were all they did. He would care for her, make her his, and most of all be a Hero for her.  
  
Quistes knew Link had to be that person. She felt drawn to him. It was as if she had been waiting for him. She only knew link since there meeting in the cafeteria, but it felt like she knew him longer. As if he was an old friend who left her long ago. Maybe she did know him. She knew she wouldn't be able to remember.  
  
Quistes and the others found out the hard way that using G.F.'s make you forget your past. They eat up your memory. For the longest time, no one knew why the G.F.'s made a person forget. However, recent findings suggest they erase your memory because they literally become apart of the person who uses it. The person gives up a little of there own soul for the G.F.'s soul.  
  
Link finally let go of her and he looked down into her eyes. Then with a smile he brushed a stray strand of hair that was flying on the soft air currents. " You are so beautiful. You have the face of a princess but the attitude of a warrior." he then looked away from her. He looked up at the sky and let out a gasp. "Wow, look at the moon, it's so big and bright!"  
  
"Yes I know, to bad you couldn't have seen it during a lunar cry. It turns bright red, then the red seams to gather at one point. What most people don't know is, the red is nothing but monsters. That is how they come here to earth. Because eventually they become so heavy, they cause the gravity on the moon to temporarily disappear. That is when the moon looks like it is crying a blood red tear. The tear falls to earth and the monsters are then released onto earth's surface." Quistes looked at link. Only to see a very puzzled look on his face. Apparently, he did not understand a word Quistes just told him.  
  
Link and Quistes were now watching the moonset in the distance. Suddenly the silence was broken. The door behind link and Quistes was opened so quickly it hit the wall with a loud crash. Link took the sword from Quistes and stood in front of her.  
  
"It's me! Selphie! Please don't hurt me!" Link saw Selphie's eyes open wide as she saw links sword. Link quickly gave the sword back to Quistes.  
  
"What's the rush?" Link asked.  
  
"Squall wont's to leave now, I was sent to find you two, Quistes did you see that Dead T-rexsour back there? Who ever killed that thing...Oh did you were the ones that killed it. OH my gawd link are you ok, is that your blood of the t-rexsours!" Selphie said as she looked at the cut on link's arm.  
  
"I'm fine, most of it is the t-rexsour blood." link said as he pulled away from her.  
  
"Hay Selphie tell squall Link and I will be there we just need to clean up first is all, oh and tell him we found something he may find interesting." Quistes then pushed Selphie out the door and turned back to link.  
  
Link smiled and took Quistes into his arms. "I'm not that strong, besides it was a week spot I hit it at right?" Link asked Quistes.  
  
Quistes laughed and gave link a quick kiss. She than pulled on his arm. She turned to the door and started to leave. Then she stopped and turned to link with a grin and said "well link are you coming or not?"  
  
As they walked back, Quistes couldn't get the fight out of her mind. She watched link fight the T-rexsour and she nearly fainted when it lifted it's tail and tried to strike him. However, to her amazement link stood his ground and took the beating from the monster. She then watched as he threw the sword up into its soft under belie letting all the blood and guts wash over him. It was a picture she would never forget.  
  
However, when link was fighting the T-rexsour it seamed as if he was in a trance. Like he was fighting an invisible monster. When it quit twitching, she asked him if it was dead. The answer he gave her puzzled her and made her realize he had to be in a trance.  
  
Quistes shrugged her shoulders and continued on her way with link behind her. When she was out of the training room she looked down at her clothes and saw she was cover from head to foot with blood. She looked up at link and nearly screamed. He was not only covered in blood but it looks as if he just took a blood shower.  
  
"I think we need to get a little cleaned up before we meet the others. Follow me I know where the speed cleaners are. Ever since they were installed it's been easier to get people around her to clean them selves up." She then opened a door and gently pushed link inside. She then closed the door and pushed a button. There was a loud whoosh and Quistes opened the door.  
  
There was link standing with fresh clothes, and a clean body. He looked at his self and smiled "That was awesome. I didn't even feel my self getting clean." he then stepped out and Quistes took his spot as soon as the door was closed another loud whoosh was heard and Quistes came out just as clean as Link.  
  
"Come on let's go." Quistes said as she pulled link from the training room. Link followed her as fast as he could but it was hard to keep up with her. "We need to stop by my room before we leave"  
  
When they arrived to Quistis's door she took off one of her black gloves and placed her hand on a square panel on the wall.  
  
"Welcome leutenit Quistes Trepe teacher id number please?"  
  
Quistes sighed and started to touch a panel of numbers "I wish it was easier to get into my room, but squall insists we use such tight security. Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Irvine, Selphie, and I am enemies to some very powerful people. We always get a death threat or two, no big deal."  
  
"ID number confirmed, please give a verbal password now please."  
  
"Squall is the only person who can beat me at triple-triad." there was a click and a hiss as the door suddenly opened. Revealing a very large room on the other side.  
  
Link and Quistes walked through as the door begun to shut. "It will just take me a second to get my thing's. Look around if you wish." she then turned and walked up a spiral staircase.  
  
Link looked around the room and saw it really was not a room at all. It was a big house. It had a dining room, a kitchen, and a room with a big black box and several other boxes around it. Link looked at the boxes and saw a stack of disks on top of it.  
  
Link picked one up and looked at it. One side was shiny like a mirror and the other had righting all over it. "Oh do you like piano music?" Link turned to Quistes and saw she had a small bag in one hand.  
  
"Piano music? What is that?" link asked as Quistes took the disk from link.  
  
"You never heard piano music?" Quistes looked at a clock on the wall and smiled. "We have a few minutes before squall will begun to start paging us."  
  
Quistes put the disc into the black box and pushed a button. Quietly at first then louder link could hear beautiful music start playing.  
  
"This song is called Eyes on me, it was written and sang by Julia Heartily. Rinoa, squall's wife, is her daughter." Quistes then grabbed links hand and she brought him closer to her. She placed links other hand on her hip and she slowly begun to dance with him as the words begun to play.  
  
" WHENEVER SANG MY SONGS ON THE STAGE, ON MY OWN. WHENEVER SAID MY WORDS, WISHING THEY WOULD BE HEARD. I SAW YOU SMILING AT ME. WAS IT REAL OR JUST FANTASY? YOU'D ALWAYS BE RIGHT THERE, IN THE CORNER OF THIS TINY BAR".  
  
Link closed his eyes as Quistes sank deeper into his arms. They were both now slowly rocking back and fourth with the music.  
  
"MY LAST NIGHT HERE FOR YOU, SAME OLD SONGS JUST ONCE MORE, MY LAST NIGHT HERE WITH YOU, MAYBE YES, MAYBE NO, I KIND OF LIKED IT YOUR WAY, HOW YOU SHYLY PLACED YOU'RE EYES ON ME, OH DID YOU EVER KNOW, THAT I HAD MINE ON YOU."  
  
Link remembered that only earlier today he had meet Quistes. How he saw her watching him shyly. Suddenly link was taken back with a flash. He could still hear the music playing in the background. Like it was playing from the back of his mind.  
  
"DARLING SO THERE YOU ARE, WITH THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE, AS IF YOU NEVER HURT, AS IF YOU NEVER DOWN, SHALL I BE THE ONE FOR YOU, WHO PINCHES YOU SOFTLY BUT SURE, IF FROWN IS SHOWN THEN, I WILL KNOW THAT YOU ARE NO DREAMER."  
  
Link opened his eyes but he was no longer holding Quistes. He was holding a young woman with brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing only her corset and skirt. She was lying with her head on links lap smiling and singing. Soon she stopped and sat up.  
  
"Link, I love you." she then started to untie her corset slowly. Then just as she was about to untie the last tie link placed his hand on her hand, stopping her from going any further.  
  
"Malone, are you sure you really wont to do this? I thought you wonted to wait for the right person?" link asked her as she brought her face closer to his.  
  
"Link, you are the right person. If I don't loose my virginity now, I may never have another chance for the rest of my life. I only wont you and no other man will do." she then gave link a kiss as she started to undo links belt around his tunic.  
  
"Ok Malone, but lets not rush things so quickly, this is not something one wishes to be over with quickly." link then undid the rest of malones corset and took in her beauty as her body...suddenly the memory disappeared and link was back with Quistes.  
  
"SO LET ME COME TO YOU, CLOSE AS I WANTED TO BE, CLOSE ENOUGH FOR ME, TO FEEL YOU'RE HEART BEATING FAST, AND STAY THERE AS I WHISPER, HOW I LOVED YOU'RE PEACEFUL EYES ON ME, DID YOU EVER KNOW, THAT I HAD MINE ON YOU."  
  
Quistes let go of link and looked up into his face. "This was Squall and rinoa's wedding song. The funny thing is though, Rinoa's mother originally sang it as a love song for squall's father."  
  
Link shook his head "Then wouldn't that make them brother and sister?"  
  
"No, you see Squall's father Laguana Loir was in the galbadia army. Laguana was called out on a mission on the night Julia, Rinoa's mother, wrote this song. Later general Caraway Heartly married Julia. And Laguana became engaged to a woman named rain.  
  
On the night of Laguana and rain's honeymoon. Laguana was called out on a mission. However, before he left he left behind not only a wife but also an unborn son who would be later named squall. Well, after that, Ellion, an adopted daughter rain took in before laguana, was taken against her will to estar. Laguana heard about it and he went nuts.  
  
Ellion was like a daughter to him. Therefore, he went straight to estar to get her. Well he did get her back but he also freed an oppressed nation. They made him their president so he couldn't return to rain just yet. He had Ellion sent back to her but that was the last Rain would ever hear from laguana. She died five years after squall was born. Many people said she died of a broken heart.  
  
Ellion was now left with Squall and no way of telling Laguana he was a father. Laguana never knew he had a son until about eighteen years later. Around that same time frame, Rinoa became opposed to all forms of government, even disowning her father. After Rinoa was born, Julia died of a rare illness. Later squall and Rinoa would meat each other through fate. It is a love story only novels tell about." link couldn't help but feel more in love with Quistes now. The meeting of squall and Rinoa seamed to pull at his emotions like never before.  
  
"DARLING SO SHARE WITH ME, YOUR LOVE IF YOU HAVE ENOUGH, YOUR TEARS YOU'RE HOLDING BACK, OR PAIN IF THAT'S WHAT IT IS, HOW CAN I LET YOU KNOW, I'M MORE THAN THE DRESS AND THE VOICE, JUST REACH OUT AND THEN, YOU WILL KNOW THAT YOU ARE NOT DREAMING."  
  
Suddenly both link and Quistes jumped as the intercom above them came on with a sharp click "Link and Quistes, will you please get your asses to the garden gate before I hunt you two down and....come on Rinoa don't give me that look!..... Just get your asses hear now!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*(Just to let you know. I do have the next chapter ready to go. However (Hehehehe) you will not see it until I get at least three reviews letting me know that this is an ok chapter. Oh and trust me the next chapter will be more geared towards Zelda)* 


	7. back in Hyrule

(First, I would like to explain a few things. First of all the idea of the matrix is, that nothing was what it seams. That is the back theme for this story. Nothing is as it seams. I also added some fighting scenes in this one so I hope you like it. My favorite part is with link and Zell. You will know what I am talking about when you read it. Oh and by the way no more chapters until I get a decent amount of review, sorry but I have to get my inspiration some how.)  
  
When Link and Quistes were finally at the Garden entrance every one greeted them with smiles and giggles. Apparently, Selphie had spread a rumor about Link and Quistes.  
  
"Glad you two could finally make it". Squall said as he looked at the Gunblade Quistes was holding. "Quisty, where did you get that?"  
  
Quistes handed Squall the sword " Link found it when we were attacked by a T-rexsour. Link's pretty good with it." Quistes said.  
  
Squall looked at the Gunblade for a moment then looked at link. "Here you found it it's yours, however I do wish to par with you some day, just to see just how good with it you really are." Squall handed the Gunblade back to link." Also I do wish to study the inscriptions more closely when we come back from the mission",  
  
Squall then turned to the rest of the group "We will be leaving in a transport ship, the new continent is not to far from here. However one transport ship can only carry Four people at a time, so we are going to split up into two groups, we will meet at the same point, once we arrive we will decide on further action." Squall said as he watched Zell raise a hand.  
  
"Squall, look I know its fun finding new lands and all, but why go in the first place?"  
  
"Because, this is not only a rescue mission, but a mission to see if there is a new town, city or even a very primitive group of people." Squall then turned and waved every one to follow him. They all got into a big car and they left the garden.  
  
Link watched out the window as every one begun to talk. Link saw many creatures he never could have dreamed of. He than saw another t-rexsour and remembered the fight back at Balemb. Why on earth would any one wont one of those things wondering around in a building. That thing could have killed Quistes and himself. Link begun to wonder what kind of a school would have a training room like that. Suddenly some one taping him on his shoulder interrupted link's thoughts.  
  
"Link were here. Come on." it was Saria. She was wearing the same outfit he saw her in yesterday. Link got out of the car and was greeted by the strong smell of the ocean. The breeze was warm and the air was cool. Link looked around and saw he was in a small town. This place was beautiful and antique at the same time. Link then saw everyone was heading off so link followed them. Soon they arrived at the docks.  
  
Squall stopped and turned to everyone. He smiled and crossed his arms as if he was trying to make a tough decision  
  
"Ok, First boat, Irvine, Selphie, Rinoa, And I..." suddenly Squall was interrupted by a dog barking. Every one looked up and saw a big fluffy dog come running to them.  
  
Rinoa let out a sigh and kneeled down to the dog. "Angelo, how could I have forgotten you, Good boy." she then looked up at Squall "Is there going to be enough room for him on the ship?" Squall smiled and reached down to scratch Angelo behind his ears.  
  
"Of course, now the second boat will be Link Saria, Zell and Quistes. " he then turned and followed Rinoa into the First transport carrier. Link followed Quistes into the second.  
  
When he got in, he was amazed at how cramped it was on the inside. There was only room for four people. He sat next to Quistes and was a little unhappy when Zell sat on the other side of him. Link looked at Quistes and followed her motions for putting a seat belt on.  
  
He then sat back and waited to feel the boat move. Soon he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Link was standing on an open field watching the morning sun climb higher into the sky. He was standing next to his horse Epona and was pulling the buckle burs from her main and tail.  
  
"Epona, I don't know how you get these things? We don't even run through fields where these things grow, it's as if they are magically drawn to you. Ouch!" Link threw the last of the buckle burs and raised his finger up to his mouth to pull a stray needle out.  
  
He then mounted Epona and guided her through the Field's of Hyrule. He had nothing to do and it was still back when everything was normal and carefree.  
  
Suddenly everything became dark. The grass begun to die and the trees turned into white ghosts. Link looked down at Epona and saw she no longer was a horse. She was only a skeleton running across a dead field. Link looked up and saw she was running to a dark tower. Link tried to jump off but something around his waist was holding him back.  
  
Then to his horror a skeleton appeared before him and started to shake him. Link was screaming in fear and anger. He tried to push the Skeleton off but wasn't faring very well link then raised his fist and hit it right in the face.  
  
"Ouch, Damn, I think he broke my nose!" Link immediately woke up and saw Zell was standing in front of him. Link felt a little embarrassed when he saw him. He was holding a bloody nose. Quistes handed him a piece of cloth as she turned to link.  
  
"What in the hell were you dreaming about link?" Quistes asked as she put her hand on his forehead.  
  
"I'm not sure really, its was like all the other's but yet it was different this time." he said as he undid his seatbelt.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Zell asked as he sat back down next to link.  
  
"Zell pinch it here and hold your head back, that should make it stop bleeding." Quistes then sat down on the other side of link.  
  
"I don't know I have been having these weird dreams, probably from my past..." Suddenly the door to the transport opened up and bright sunlight filled the place up.  
  
When Link walked out of the Carrier a beautiful sight greeted him. He was looking at a vast field of grass that led on to a mountain horizon. When they were all out of the transports Squall looked around and smiled.  
  
"Ok we will travel as one big group. However, we need to have a buddy system, you can choose your own buddy's." Squall then helped every one put on their traveling packs and they started of to the mountains.  
  
Link looked around for a while. Slowly something in him told him this place was familiar. He looked up at the mountains and saw smoke was coming out from one of them. Link then saw something flash in the distance. He watched the tiny dot of light as it seamed to get bigger.  
  
"Hay Squall, something is headed right for us" Link Said as he raised his Gunblade. Every one looked at the strange light and they too held up there own weapons. Link was amazed at the whip Quistes used; it was beautiful but deadly looking, much like her.  
  
Soon the light turned into a vehicle that was just flying soundlessly over the ground. When it was within a few feet of the group it stopped and a door in the side opened. There standing in the doorway was a tall woman in skintight clothing. She had white hair, red eyes, her skin was pale, and she had a red tattoo over one of her eyes.  
  
"My name is Impa, I am the Hyruleian war chief, Please state your visit and your intentions. If they please me then you may live, if not well we will see from there." She then walked off the Vehicle and stood in front of Squall. "You seam to be the leader, speak!"  
  
Squall turned to every one and motioned them to put away their weapons. "We are Ambassadors from Balemb Garden, we are looking for some people that have already been here and we wish to speak with your ruler, we only wish to be peaceful."  
  
Impa looked at squall in the eyes and stared at him for a moment. Link felt like she was searching Squall's soul seeing if what he said was true or not.  
  
"You speak the truth, follow me, the king will be very pleased to meet you, however the people you speak of was put into jail for killing a Goron. There execution has been scheduled for next month." she then led every one into the Vehicle. When they were all in link felt the vehicle give a little tug and he felt as if he was being thrown threw space.  
  
"Is there any way we can get them out of jail, because if they attacked this Goron like you say they did. Then it was probably because it looked like a deadly monster from where we are from." Squall said as he sat down.  
  
"No, I don't think so. However, you can try. You see the Goron was hunting for food when they attacked it. We have an eyewitness that says they talked to it for a while then killed it for no apparent reason." she than pushed some buttons and pulled back on a long skinny stick.  
  
"I think I am going to be sick," Zell said as he covered his mouth.  
  
"Yes, for ones who are not used to traveling at this speed I would expect you to feel a little nauseous" Impa then turned and handed Zell a bag.  
  
Impa then turned back to the window and smiled. " Look out side and behold, the kingdom of Hyrule".  
  
When link looked out side, he was amazed at the beauty of the place. There was more flying vehicles and everyone was wearing the same clothes link wore. (Think star wars Jedi) He saw there was more White hared people as well. He also saw people with green hair, blond hair, and red hair. Some had long ears some did not. Then link saw some one who he could only guess was made from rock. He then saw another new being that looked like it was half fish and half man.  
  
"The castle of Hyrule is the center of all trade. Every race from Hyrule can be found here. As a mater of fact it is here the famous Goron, scientists discovered how to make these flying ships. Since then, we have very little use for horses. Back in the early years of Hyrule, all we had was horses." She then pointed out the window " That there is called the spirit temple. Some say there is a hidden room in the back that contains a very powerful object. However, to get in you would have to carry three gems. The tale goes on to tell about the one Hylian that actually found the three stones and entered the room. He used the object to save Hyrule from a terrible monster. Then they say after that, he put the object back, took the stones, and left Hyrule. No has seen of nor heard of him since. However, that was seven thousand years ago. Some are beginning to dought the Hero even existed, or even if they're really is a sacred realm."  
  
She then smiled and looked at link. "So, what is your name? You don't look as if you fit in with the others," she then saw Saria and let the smile fade "you...your...your the forest sage!" she then turned back to the control's and pushed a button "Zelda, we found her, she's back in Hyrule, I repeat, Saria is back!"  
  
Then a crackle was heard from the other side "Is he with her?"  
  
Impa looked back at link " I think, but he seams a little different, do you wish to see them?"  
  
After a slight pause, the answer came "Yes, bring them to me immediately, if he is the right one then he will bare the mark of the Triforce". Impa then let go of the button and turned to link.  
  
"Welcome back to Hyrule Link, Hero of time."  
  
Link watched out the window hoping he was not the one they were looking for. Something in him told him he should not be here. Link looked over at Saria and wondered what she was thinking. Did she know she was a forest sage? Was she just as clueless as he was? Suddenly a thump made link pull out of his thoughts. And he looked around at every one.  
  
Impa turned to every one and smiled "Here we are, The Hyrule castle, when the door opens please follow me. Oh I only need link and Saria the rest of you can stay." She then turned and started to leave.  
  
Link Looked at Squall and for a second then back at Impa. He gave a sigh and followed her. When he stepped out of the Vehicle, he was amazed at the beauty of the castle. It was as if nature and technology were meant to be mixed together. As he followed Impa, he passed many tapestries that showed a man in green fighting different monsters and such.  
  
He then saw in one tapestry a picture of the man in green riding a sailboat away from a large landmass. He knew the landmass had to be Hyrule but he did not understand why the man who seams to be the hero left.  
  
Further on the tapestries went and he saw there was a Great War after the man left. The last tapestry ended on a man in red hair. He was holding a woman with blond hair by her neck. He was holding his other hand above her chest and it looked as if a triangle was being bulled though her chest. For some reason the sight of this tapestry made, link feel terrible as if it was his fault the blond woman was being hurt so.  
  
Impa finally stopped and turned to link " I see you are interested in that one. It is a picture of the first princess Zelda. It is said she willingly gave the Triforce to the Evil King. Once he gained it, she disappeared. No one knows if he killed her or if she escaped. However, it is that because of her willingness to give the Triforce away Hyrule had became peaceful. There have been no more wars and the Evil king no longer is evil. He is the founder of the new Hyrule and we owe our prayers to him." she then smiled and turned to the door.  
  
"Now, when you speak to the Queen you must look straight into her eyes. She is quite young and she has the Temper of a Gerudo. So please watch what you say." She then turned and waved her hand. The doors immediately glided open.  
  
Link had to remind his self to close his mouth the room was so beautiful. Then he saw the Queen and she made the room look dull. Her hair was flame red, when he got closer he saw her eyes were deep blue. She wore a blue dress with gold trimmings on it. Her hair was pulled up into a very intricate design. Her skin was pale but she looked to be about the age of 18.  
  
"So you must be link, Hero of time. And you are Saria the Forest sage." She stood up and walked down from her throne. She touched links face and smiled. She then went over to Saria and looked deep into her green eyes. " I now have the last two pieces to my puzzle." she then turned and walked back up to her Thrown. And sat down. She looked link in the eye and smiled a wicked grin.  
  
"Please come closer so that I may see if you are the real link I have been looking for."  
  
Link slowly walked up to the Queen. Suddenly a flash made him stop. He was standing in the sacred realm with Zelda looking at the gate that held Ganon. She put her hand on it and gave a sigh.  
  
"Link, this gate is the only thing that keeps Ganon from physically returning to Hyrule. However, that does not mean that when he regains his strength he will use his powers to control others. Link when that time comes. I hope you will be there to help me if he tries to use Me." she then turned to link and he saw the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Zelda, as long as I am here he will not do anything to harm you. I will always stay here in Hyrule with you." He then took her into his arms. He then buried his face into her blond hair and let the smell of roses intoxicate him.  
  
Suddenly the flash was gone and he was looking up at the red headed queen. Link looked at her. Then he remembered the story Impa told him when he saw the tapestry. Slowly everything seamed to click into place.  
  
The man he saw in green leaving Hyrule was he. He left Hyrule and broken his promise to Zelda. While he was gone Ganon gained strength and used his powers to control the princes. He used her to free him and give him the Triforce. He then took Impa into his control and used her as a way of telling people Ganon is to be trusted again. Link looked up at the queen and balled his fists.  
  
"I will not let you win Ganon, you will never have the third Triforce, I made a promise to keep Hyrule safe and I will!" Link then turned and walked away from the Queen. He took Saria by the arm and started to the door.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud roar and Link stood between Saria and the Queen. What he saw when he turned around made his body turn to ice.  
  
Link watched as the queen started to change her shape. Her small body begun to grow massive. Her young face turned into the face of a weathered old man. Her hair shrank back into her head until all that was left was very short and somewhat bald. Her clothes disappeared and were taken over by heavy armor. Link looked in awe and horror as Ganon stood tall where just seconds before a young woman was siting. He than raised his hand in a familiar way. Suddenly the room became dark. Link knew what was coming next and he was not about to stay and watch. He quickly turned and dragged Saria behind him. When link got to the door he was horrified to find it was locked he turned to Ganon and placed his self in front of Saria.  
  
"I will kill you link, I could not kill the princess but I will kill you!" he then threw a dark ball of light at link. Link braced his self for the impact but suddenly a flash of light blinded everyone in the room. When link opened his eyes there was sheik holding two double- ended blades. He looked at link then at Ganon. Before the dark ball of light could reach link sheik raised a shield and the dark ball of light bounced off it and it Ganon. Ganon let out a howl of rage and pain.  
  
Sheik then ran to link and fired a pistol of some kind. It hit a small box next to link. Suddenly showers of sparks blew out and the door opened letting link and Saria run through it. Link did not look back as he dragged Saria behind him.  
  
Soon he saw the ship that every one ells was on and he ran on to it. He looked back and saw sheik was following them. Link quickly grabbed his Gunblade. Ready to protect everyone. Sheik fired the pistol at link temporarily causing him to fall back letting sheik onto the ship. Link quickly jumped back up from the pain and ran into squall.  
  
"What's going on!" Squall yelled as sheik begun to push buttons. Link looked at him "Ganon is back, I need to destroy him once and for all." he then stumbled a little as the ship took off. Link quickly pushed a button on the side next to the door and it immediately shut.  
  
When everything had calmed back down link walked over to sheik. "Sheik what happened?" Link did not even have a second to think before he was knocked to the ground with a sharp pain to the side of his head.  
  
"You, that's what happened! Ever since you left. Hyrule has slowly gone to shit! I should of never of let you leave. But no, I thought it would help you and the princess. The first day you were gone all my sister did was cry, then as the months turned into years she slowly begun to draw her self away from me and Hyrule. Soon she became an empty shell; it was as if she no longer had a soul. Then one day she disappeared. Soon we found out what happened to her but it was too late. Ganon had already freed his self and stolen the Triforce. She was never seen from again and you never returned. Until now." sheik never looked link in the eyes he only steered the ship forward.  
  
Link rubbed the side of his face and stood up "your sister?" Then it hit him. "How long have I been gone?"  
  
Sheik looked at link finally "you have been gone for one thousand years". He then turned back to the steering controls and continued on his way. Link then looked up and saw they were headed for the forest. Link knew that sheik was taking him back to his home.  
  
Suddenly link realized something. If a thousand years had gone by. Then why were Ganon, Impa, and sheik still alive? And how could Zelda be sheiks sister?.................. 


	8. an old friend

"Look, I know you two must be best buddy's. But as commander of Balemb Garden I wish to know what in the hell is going on!" Squall said as he stood up and walked over to link and Sheik.  
  
Link turned to him and looked at him in the eyes "Squall, I am sorry I should of never of came back. Especially with you guys"  
  
"What the hell does that have to do with why we just had to leave in such a hurry?" He asked as he crossed his chest. "And from what this guy is yelling about you are the cause of this worlds troubles am I right?"  
  
Link glared at squall for a moment then he let his anger leave " Yes I am the reason why Hyrule is in the shape it is in. But if I continue to let it persist then it will not only be Hyrule that feels the wraith of Ganon." He then found a place to sit and continued his tail.  
  
"Year's ago I became a unwilling hero. I saved the day and made Hyrule safe. I promised a very special person that I would never leave. Now the promise is broken, why I do not know yet, but I broke a promise non-the less. Now it is because I broke a promise that I let Evil take over the one person that I promised to always love and protect." He then looked up at Quistes and remembered the promise he made her. Will he break the promise he made to her?  
  
When she saw link looking at her she got up, sat next to him, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"Link, trust me when I say you never broke the promise you made years ago. You just lost sight of the promise and now is your chance to make it all up. I will always be here for you. No matter what happens." she then looked over at sheik and he looked at her. He shook his head and went back to his controls.  
  
Soon the ship stopped moving and Sheik opened the door for everyone to go through. It was then that Link remembered the curse of the Kokerian's. Any non-kokerian will turn into a stalfos or a stalkid. Link looked at Quistes and shuddered at the thought of her turning into a stalfos.  
  
The only way a non-kokerian can roam the Forrest is if they are protected by a kiss from a person with Kokerian blood. Link looked at Quistes and he gave her a long kiss on the lips. She quickly pulled away and looked around " Link why did you do that!"  
  
"Because, the curse of the forest will turn any non Kokerian into a Skeleton like creature called a stalfos. And the only way to protect your self is to gain a kiss from a Kokerian." He then looked at the others and realized they too needed a protection kiss.  
  
"Saria, I know this will be asking a lot, but we need to protect these people. Help me will you?" She giggled and quickly kissed Squall on the cheek. Rinoa was about to object when link quickly kissed her on the back of her hand.  
  
Soon every one had a kiss from a kokerian. Squall, Irvine was not happy and so were their girlfriend's but they knew it had to be done.  
  
Link then turned and saw they were in the sacred forest. The easiest forest to get lost in if you did not know how to guide your way out. He gave a sigh and turned to every one. "We need to break up into two group's, mainly so it will be less likely for you to get lost in the lost forest. Now I wont you to.........."  
  
"Excuse me, but I make the orders around her. Besides that why do we need to split up anyway?" Squall said as he positioned his self in front of link.  
  
Link looked at Squall; his patience was wearing thin with him. " First of all, This is my home, when we are back at your home you can order the hell out of me. However, this is my home and I only wont you to be safe. This is the lost woods. One wrong turn and you will be lost here for the rest of your short-lived lives. Now please stand down and let me finish what I was doing." Link was now so close to Squall's face he could feel his breath on his face.  
  
"Fine, you can play leader. At least until the situation becomes dangerous. When that time comes I will take charge whether you like it or not." Squall backed away from link and crossed his chest with his arms.  
  
"Ok, I wont Saria to lead one group and I will lead the other. Quistes you are with me, Sheik will follow us as well as Zell. Is that ok with you Squall?"  
  
Squall shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.  
  
Link smiled and waved for every one to follow him. He walked slowly and he watched the woods closely as he made his way to the Kokerian village. The woods had grown thicker and fuller since he lasts walked them. Soon the wood opened and below them was a small village of small houses and crops.  
  
Link smiled and took in a deep breath of air. He was home and it felt good. Suddenly there a horn went off and the village came to life. Little people begun to come out of the houses as they looked in link's direction. Link smiled and waved for every one to follow him down the cliff.  
  
Soon they were at the bottom and fifty or so small green hared people surrounded them. Link recognized a lot of them but there was a few more newer faces he never seen before. They were all cheering, laughing, and crying. One of them took link by the hand and led him to the house he recognized as Midoes house.  
  
When he got there they stopped Cheering and got very quiet. Link bent down and opened the door to Midoes home. He went in and was shocked at the sight of Mido  
  
He no longer had green hair but gray. He was old and a little wrinkled. Mido was still as small as the other Kokerian's. However, Link knew the Kokerian's never aged but here was Mido older then link. He was lying in a bed with a young Kokerian by his side. She was feeding him slowly while singing a tune. She turned to link and almost dropped the bowl she was holding. She quickly put the bowl down and left through the door with out a word.  
  
"Mido, what happened?" Link asked as he made his way to Midoes bed. He picked up the bowl and looked at what was in it.  
  
"Link, is that you? I'm blind please say something more?" he asked as he tried to sit up but his old body would not let him.  
  
Link put the bowl back down. He then gently propped Mido up. " Yes it is I link, I am back from my travel's brother." He then held Midoes hand.  
  
"I left the forest every day to ask the princess if you were back yet, soon I started to grow old but I did not let that stop me. Nevertheless, time finally took its toll on me. If I leave the forest one more time, I will surly die. Kokerian's do grow old when they leave the forest. But once they return they stop aging and stay however old they are when they reentered." He then started to cough.  
  
Link watched in disbelief as a tear begun to fall. Then an idea came to him "What about the Deku tree? Will it not restore you back to your health?" Link asked as he found a small stool for him to sit on.  
  
"No link, the Deku tree has not spoken since you left. It is as if it died. I hear from the younger, Kokerian's that it does not look dead. However, try as they might it will not answer us. Link, have you noticed something's missing yet?" Mido asked as he waved his frail and bony hand through the air.  
  
Link looked around suddenly it came to him. There were no fairies "What happened to them?"  
  
Mido laughed then coughed some more "When the Deku tree quit talking, the fairies disappeared. Link that was one thousand years ago. Since then, we Kokerian's have adjusted to living with out them. However, we still miss them every once and a while. Link, please do me one last favor?" Mido said as he turned his face to links direction.  
  
Link looked at Mido oddly for a moment " Sure, But I doubt it will be a last favor".  
  
"Link, take me to the Deku tree so that I can be near it one last time." He then slumped in his bead as his last bit of energy gave way. Link knew Mido could not die, Mido said so his self, a kokerian will never age.  
  
Link then wrapped his old friend in a thick blanket. He then picked him up like a small child and carried him out of the house. When the Kokerian's saw link carrying Mido they begun to cry. Saria looked at link and she let out a gasp as she saw Midoes face.  
  
"Link, what happened to him?" she asked as she kissed Mido on his forehead.  
  
"Me. I was the reason why he left the forest." he then gave Mido to Saria. "I need to get some things, it sounds like the Deku tree need's to be healed again."  
  
Link started to leave when Squall appeared next to him.  
  
"Sorry for being such a jerk. It's just that I am not used to having some one ells be in control." He then stopped when link begun to climb a ladder "Where are you going?"  
  
Link stopped and looked down at him " I am getting some things from my home before we leave, come in if you wish." Link then continued to climb the ladder.  
  
Squall gave a sigh and followed link into his home. When he stepped inside cobwebs and dust greeted him. He looked around and saw the home had only one room. He saw a bed that seamed to be carved from the floor and a table and two chairs. Across from the bead was a sink with a dusty mirror. Next to the Mirror was a picture of some one. He walked over to it and blew the dust off it.  
  
At first, he thought he was looking at a picture of Quistes but Squall knew better. This woman was almost as beautiful as she was. Squall saw she was wearing a pink dress and she had a slim crown on her head. He looked at it for a few seconds more then he hung it back up.  
  
Squall then turned to look at link. He saw link was staring at the back of his hand. "So much trouble for one small piece of power. Zelda died because of me. Now Mido, I remember now why I left Hyrule. I left because I did not wont them dead. But it seams that because I left they did die." Link then shook his head. He picked up a knife and raised it up into the air.  
  
Squall had only a second to think before Link brought the knife down. Squall closed his eyes but opened them when he heard wood being dug into. He was relived to see link did not kill his self but was even more puzzled now. He slowly walked over to link and saw he was trying to lift a board up.  
  
Squall knelt down and took out his Gunblade and begun to help link. Suddenly the wood gave way. Squall fell back and his Gunblade flung it's self through the air landing on the floor across from him.  
  
He looked over at link and saw a deep cut in the side of his hand. Link did not seam to notice as he reached down into the hole and brought out a small brown sack. He smiled as he opened it and three brightly colored gems fell into his hand.  
  
One was a sapphire the second was a blood red ruby and the third was a deep green emerald. Link looked up at squall " I had a hell of a time when I was little getting theses things. And trust me that little scratch on my arm is nothing compared to the injuries I endured before." He then closed his hand around the small gems and shook his head as his blood mixed with them. Link then put them back into the bag.  
  
He then got up and opened a small chest at the foot of his bead. He pulled out a pouch and opened it. Then to squalls utter disbelief and amazement link started to pull out weapons and clothing. Some of the Items were bigger then the bag it's self. Squall walked over to link and looked at some of the objects. He picked up a small looking object and turned it over in his hands.  
  
It looked like a small toy that was in the shape of a mouse. It was quite heavy and seamed to be vibrating with unforeseen energy.  
  
Link looked up and he almost dropped what he was holding. " Squall, put that thing down very slowly, that is a bomb." Squall put it back down he then saw another odd-looking item. He picked it up and turned it in his hands. He then squeezed his hand and was almost knocked out as an arrow went by his head. He then was lifted off his feet and was dropped back onto the ground. He was still holding the thing in his hand when link helped him to his feet.  
  
Link was laughing so hard he could barely tell squall what the thing was. Link then pulled out a green tunic, white leggings, and a large shield. Link turned to Squall and gave him a grin " No longer will I run from my job. I am the Hero of time protector of Hyrule. Squall will you please leave so that I may change into my uniform?"  
  
Squall left Links house and joined the others. He saw all the smaller people surrounded Saria. They were crying and touching the older gentlemen in the blankets.  
  
Squall started to talk but was halted when every one became dead silent. He turned around and saw link. When he saw link he thought he was looking at a new person. Link looked every much like a hero then any other person he ever knew. He had the look and the walk of a true hero.  
  
Link had shaved his beard. In its place was a stone-faced man. He wore a green tunic and white leggings underneath. On his back, he wore a shield that had a large gold bird and three triangles on a blue background. He wore gold gauntlets on his hand and he had a bow and quiver slung around his shoulder. Link looked around at everyone and he smiled. Link then jumped off the balcony of the tree house. He landed with a loud thud and he started towards everyone.  
  
When link reached them he picked up Mido and walked away from them. Soon every one begun to follow and they found themselves at a massive tree. It was so huge it had to be bigger then Balemb Garden. As soon as link was at the base, he laid Mido down and he stood up. He then took a greed gem from his pouch and a small oval flute like object.  
  
Link threw the Gem into the air and he begun to play a simple tune on it. When Squall heard the song he begun to feel cold. Suddenly the sky grew dark and a breeze went throughout he air. Then the ground began to shake. Suddenly the ground opened up and a light shot through the air and it illuminated the Green gem. Soon the whole meadow around the tree was washed in a green light and everything seamed to come to life.  
  
Link then picked up Midoes body and placed it into the light. Slowly the man began to shrink. His beard began to shrink. His hair turned from gray to a deep green. His wrinkles disappeared and his face grew younger. Then before he could become any younger link pulled him out and laid him back down on the ground.  
  
Then there was a bright flash of light. Slowly the light broke apart into little bits, pieces, and they begun to fly around like little fairies. Squall caught a glimpse of one as it flew past him and he was surprised to see it was a fairy. He reached out and touched it. It stopped for a moment and landed on his hand. Then it bit him. Squall jerked his hand and it flew up. He started to swat at it but a young Kokerian taped him on his arm.  
  
"Don't do that to your fairy, once they bite you they are attached to you until you die. Not many people other then the Kokerian's have one. Treat her nice and she will do anything you wont her to do". Squall stopped swatting at the Fairy and looked back at link.  
  
Link was holding a fairy as well. Then link put his hand down and the fairy flew into his hat. Then Link looked up at the Tree.  
  
"GREAT DEKU TREE, HEAR ME NOW, I HAVE HEALED YOU WITH THE LIFE OF A KOKERIAN, NOW TELL ME WHAT I HAVE COME HERE TO KNOW!!!"  
  
Suddenly the darkness lifted and the forest seamed to be full of life. The tree seamed to be healthier. There was a flash of light up high in the tree branches. Then before anyone could blink a man appeared before link.  
  
The man was taller then link. He had White hair that touched the ground. He wore and emerald cloak and he held a large staff in his right hand. Atop of the staff was the Green emerald link had thrown up into the air.  
  
"I am the spirit of the Deku tree. I grow old, I grow young, Long have I hibernated waiting for the stone of spring to return. I knew that when Hyrule was in trouble the hero of Time would bring it back to me. Yes I was alive and well when he left. However, as soon as I felt his spirit leave Hyrule I started my slumber. Now that I am awake I will tell you what you need to know but nothing more." the Deku Spirit then put his hand on link's shoulder. Suddenly link fell in a heap to the ground and he lay there still a day.  
  
Quistes gave a gasp and she ran to link. The Deku spirit looked at her and smiled. "He need's you now more then ever. I am going to send you to him so that you can help him find his reason for being here in Hyrule" he then reached down and put his hand on her shoulder. And she too fell in to the same sleep as link. 


	9. need more R

Sorry people but for the next two to three weeks there will be no more chapter updates. First of all I need some time to catch-up with typing them. Second, I do not have any more chapters to post. And finally I don't have the inspiration to continue typing these chapters. Sorry but with out reviews I can not get inspiration to continue. Any review is good even if you say my story is crap. It will be a review non the less. Well until I can get inspired to type more stories this story is kind of at a halt I guess. Sorry but that is the way things go for me. 


	10. meeting the Goddess

Also this is a late night typing. There will be mistakes. If you find a big one and it just bugs the hell out of you or if something doesn't make sense or I say one thing in one paragraph and another in the next. (Like I originally had this chapter tell the story as if link was blood related to Zelda. I had link as her, brother, child, twin, and father. But I realized that if that was so then it would be wrong for link and Zelda to fall in love. So if I have link referred to as one of these things. Please note it is a typo.) Also the 'Goddess' is the mother to the three Goddesses, sheik, Zelda, Impa, and Rauru is there grandfather. Got this is the hardest story I have typed so far. Bit it is fun. If I didn't like it trust me it wouldn't have made it past chapter two.  
  
Link felt the cold blackness was all around him. Encasing him in a cocoon of stupidity. Link knew that if he stayed here everything would be lost. Hyrule would be lost, and so would he. Link slowly opened his eyes and was surprised to see he was standing on a field of white flowers. The sun was high over head and he could smell the soft fragrance of roses.  
  
Link knelt down, picked one of the white flowers, and was stick by a rose thorn. He held up his finger and watched as the blood begun to build. Then with a blink a drop of blood fell on the rose he was trying to pick.  
  
He watched as the rose begun to turn red and then it started to turn black and withered away. Link looked up and saw the roses around him started to die and wither away as well. Slowly the sweet smell of roses was replaced by the rancid smell of burning flesh.  
  
Link watched in horror and he begun to let a tear fall. He then dropped to his knees and put his face into his hands. He continued to cry and let everything out.  
  
It was then link felt a soft hand place it's self on his back. He stopped crying and looked up. He saw a woman with blond hair and blue eyes. She smiled and knelt down beside him. She picked up a withered flower and held it up between them.  
  
She reached down, grabbed links hand, and placed the rose in his hand. While it was still touching her skin, it started to bloom and come back to life. Link looked at it wide eyed he then looked back at the blond hared woman and realized it was Zelda he was looking at.  
  
"What does it mean?" He asked as he took the rose from her.  
  
"It mean's that Hyrule can be saved, together we will bring Hyrule out of it's death and we will bring it to life." She then looked at link deep into his eyes. She then put her hand on the back of his head and she brought him closer to her face.  
  
He did not struggle as she brought him closer to her face. He closed his eyes as their lips touched. Suddenly a flash made link jerk back but she held him tightly and their lips never parted.  
  
When link opened his eyes he was no longer on the field of white Flowers but was flying through the darkness. He looked over to his side and was surprised to see Zelda was there next to him.  
  
"Zelda! Where are we?" He asked as he reached out and took her hand.  
  
"We are going back to the beginning of Hyrule, Back to when the goddesses created Hyrule. I wont to show you something. Something the Hyruleian texts do not tell about. Something that only You and I know." She said as they continued their flight throughout the darkness.  
  
"Zelda, I know nothing, tell me what I have forgotten." He yelled out of frustration.  
  
"Link you don't get it do you? I did not fully understand my memories until you left. It was then I remembered the horrible truth. The truth of why you or I could never leave Hyrule." she then pulled her self-closer to link. "When the three goddesses created Hyrule they also created something ells something I can not tell you in words, but show you..." suddenly they were enveloped with a bright light.  
  
When the light faded away link saw land below them. It was dark and everywhere he looked he saw smoke and fire. There seamed to be no life or any sign of life ever existing. Slowly they descended on to the land and soon they were standing on the ash covered ground.  
  
"Link this is Hyrule. Before the goddesses came. Ganondorf is the king here he holds all power and he rules with an Iron fist covered with blood." She then looked up at the sky and she begun to cry.  
  
"Link this is Not the Hyrule we know. This is the Home of the Sheikens." she then pointed to a pile of bodies and link saw fair skinned white hared people. Every one of them a close resemblance of Impa.  
  
"Come link there is more I need to show to you before the Goddesses come."  
  
Link and Zelda were soon in front of Ganondorf's castle. Link recognized it as the castle he always battled Ganon at. He then saw some people were heading towards them. And what he saw made him gasp.  
  
The people that were heading to Ganondorf's tower were non-other then a younger form of Impa, an older Sheik, a very young Zelda. And three women that looked to be about the same age as Impa.  
  
"Link they can not see us. But you know them as Impa, Sheik, and I. the ones you don't know is the three goddesses who created Hyrule. Link these people are my older brother's and sisters. They have come to destroy Ganondorf for the first time."  
  
The six then formed a familiar rainbow bridge to Ganondorf's castle. Link and Zelda followed them.  
  
When they entered the castle link watched as they were attacked by disfigured people. While the older siblings fought, Zelda stayed back and hid in a corner. Suddenly a hand fell through the ceiling and it wrapped it's self around Zelda and pulled her back up through the ceiling.  
  
When the battle was over everyone looked for Zelda but she could not be found.  
  
"Come link we don't have much time. Lets jump ahead." suddenly link felt like he was going to be sick to his stomach as he felt his self being hurtled through time. When he opened his eyes, he saw Ganon was on top of Zelda having his way with her. Suddenly the door behind link blew open and the gods and goddesses were standing there looking at Ganon. What they saw made them angry.  
  
What link saw scared him to his bones. Link never knew he would ever see Impa, sheik or the three Goddesses for that matter. Show their anger. Their anger seamed to grow within and it was as if they all had firelight up behind their eyes. What scared link the most was the way their eyes seamed to ignite with a bright light. They no longer had pupils in their eyes but a bright red glow. They all attacked Ganon and it was only a matter of seconds before Ganon was lying on the ground in a puddle of blood. He smiled a wicked grin and coughed up spurts of blood.  
  
"You five think you have defeated me. I will prevail. I have already planted my seed for the future. The only way you can divert fate now is if you kill your little sister. Even if you wait for her to give birth she will die and my offspring will be invincible. And even if you kill her now, I will still be reborn into any land you create. I am apart of you now, and I will always come back to kill your family......." with his last breath he fell limp to the ground.  
  
Suddenly a bright light appeared before everyone. Link looked at the bright light and was amazed at the beauty of the woman that now stood before him. When link looked around, he saw every one was in suspended animation. Even the Zelda standing next to him.  
  
"Link, you have made it so far. I am sorry everything turned out the way it did." she then walked over to link and she wrapped her arms around him. "My dear child, I have always wished to give you this hug for quite some time now." she then let him go and she lightly kissed his forehead as if a mother would. "I am so sorry you have had to endure so much."  
  
"Who are you?" link asked as he took a step back not knowing if he should trust this woman.  
  
"I am the one who helped create you. However it was not I that gave you life, that was the doing of, Farore.," she said as she nodded towards the woman dressed in green.  
  
"One of the goddesses who created Hyrule is my mother?" link asked as he looked more closely at the three beautiful women.  
  
"In a way link, she is merle the one who helped create you. Link you have no real mother. The woman who brought you to the sacred tree only gave birth to you. She has no blood in you. I do not quite know how to explain this but if you will let me I can try to explain everything leading up to, you're being. However I must say, I don't quite understand everything myself"  
  
Link was numb. Here was a woman telling him he had no mother or father. Yet, she says she is the one who created him and the goddesses were the ones who gave him life. "Tell me please. Tell me who I am and why I have to fight all the time, why I have to hurt from the pain of loosing loved ones, why I have too....."  
  
The woman reached out and grabbed link by his hand and she smiled at him. Suddenly everything seamed to disappear in a bright glow of light. So bright link didn't know if he had his eyes closed or not.  
  
When he opened them, he saw he was in a new place. It was very beautiful. He was sitting on a white chair embroidered with gold. Link looked up and saw they were sitting in a gazebo with many brightly colored flowers either hanging from above or growing up the trellises on the side. The smell they gave off reminded link of Zelda.  
  
Link looked back up at the woman and he remembered the stories the Decku tree told him. The sages and everything he ever knew about Hyrule. Then it came to him. The single most important question he could think of. "Please if you could, tell me who I am?"  
  
The beautiful woman smiled and she waved her hand. A tray of food and drinks appeared between both her and link. She then reached out and poured a glass of some sparkling purplish liquid and handed it to link she sat back and waved her hand and a large (whatever that thing is called that seers look into when they are looking into the past) and she motioned link to look at it. Slowly pictures started to form and link saw a beautiful land. "This is a (again whatever the thing is called) it lets me show others what I am narrating. I will tell the story and it will show you what I say. This is a long story so please get comfortable and listen closely to what I have to say............"  
  
Ok the next chapter will be told as if I am the Goddess talking to link. So please don't get confused because trust me I got confused plenty of time while writing it. Ok. Oh and by the way, if you wont me to continue drop me a review to let me know you really wont to read the next chapter. I was just being nice by posting this chapter. Seeing how the Fan-fic web site was down for a bit. 


	11. Hyrule History

*(GOD THIS IS SCREWD UP!!! if I have anything clashing with another idea please tell me so that I can fix it immediately.) *  
  
*(Yes I know it's a bit confusing. and yes I know I probably have a few names wrong. mainly the three goddesses. I tried to include a little history about each little thing but that is hard. I tried to keep true to the Zelda game story and yet put a little of my own in there too. Please review and let me know if this is an ok history. And please let me know if I got anything wrong. If I did, I will be more then happy to change it and fix it.) *  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
The history of Hyrule is fragmented and unknown. The truth about Hyrule is hidden with blood shed and tears. You know of the three goddesses who came and created Hyrule and left their mark with the Triforce. What you don't know is why. Who were they? Where did they come from? Why create life? Most importantly, why leave such powerful relics for mindless power hungry mortals to find?  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````` Now before I tell you about the first defeat of Ganondorf, you must first know (or if you already know, this will be just a quick refresher). *(This chapter I received a lot of help and I would like to say thank you. However, I would like to thank Dourden the most. To be quite honest. The first part of this chapter is all thanks to him. If he had not of sent me an accurate history of the game I wouldn't of been able to finish this story. So tell him thank you and read some of his story's " ----- The Return of Great Evil------finished  
  
--------Zelda's journey-- ----- not yet finished working on chapter 2 and going to rewrite ch1")  
  
Here is the history you know from the game. The one link and Zelda has been repeating for the last six thousand years. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````` Din, Nayru, and Farore created the world. Din, with her strong flaming arms, created the red earth. Nayru, poured her wisdom into the land and gave it order. Farore created the creatures that would uphold that order, (namely the Kokori children). Once their endeavors were completed, they returned to the heavens, leaving behind the sacred triangle, the Triforce, at the point where they exited the world. This area became known as the sacred land.  
  
The Triforce has the ability to grant the wish of it's holder, thus deciding Hyrule's future. If one with a Black, evil heart makes a wish, Hyrule will descend into darkness. However, if one with a good, righteous heart makes a wish, Hyrule will experience a golden age of prosperity. The sages of old Hyrule to protect it from evil beings sealed the Triforce in the sacred realm. Several items are necessary to enter the sacred realm, The Kokori Emerald, The Gorons Ruby, The Zora's Sapphire, The Ocarina of Time; which is kept by the Royal family; And the master sword must be removed from it's pedestal.  
  
The master sword is the final key, and the most powerful. Evil beings cannot touch it, as only its chosen hero can pull the blade from the pedestal. After the Princess Zelda sent the young Hylian Link to retrieve the Spiritual stones; the Kokori emerald, Gorons ruby and Zora's sapphire; She threw to him the Ocarina of Time as she fled the castle from Ganondorf (Ganons true name, He's only Ganon at the end of the game, when he's a beast). Link went and withdrew the master sword and opened the sacred realm. Unfortunately, link was too young to wield the master sword and to defeat Ganondorf, so his spirit was sealed away in the temple of light for seven years.  
  
Upon awakening, he Met Rauru, the sage of light, and received the Light temples medallion; which held the power of the sage. Rauru explained to Link what had happened in his seven-year absence. After Link had opened the door to the sacred realm, and was sealed away, Ganondorf seized the Triforce, and made his wish. Fortunately, the Triforce had one more defense against evil. It split into three separate parts, scattering to destined carriers.  
  
Ganondorf kept the piece that most resembled his soul and believes, Power. The other two pieces; Courage and Wisdom; went to Link and Zelda respectively. Zelda had remained in hiding, and Ganondorf Quickly conquered Hyrule. The sages of Hyrule fell into a state of sleep, unable to contend with Ganondorf's evil. Links quest was to go to temple to temple, awakening each sage, and collecting the medallions. Five temples were scattered in Hyrule; Forest, Fire, Water, Shadow, and Spirit.  
  
Zelda helped Link in his quest by appearing to him as Sheik, the Sheikah warrior, and teaching him songs that would take him to the temples gates. All the sages turned out to be people from Links childhood that he knew and loved. Saria, his friend in Kokori Forest, was the forest sage. Darunia, leader o f the Gorons and Links sworn brother, was the fire sage. Ruto, the princess of the Zora's and Links self-proclaimed fiancée, was the water sage. Impa, Zelda's caretaker and last true Sheikah, was the shadow sage. And Nabooru, leader of the Gerudo and Ganondorf's second in command, was the Spirit sage.  
  
Ganondorf had several evil minions guard each temple, to prevent the sages from being awakened. Phantom Ganon guarded the forest temple, Volvagia the fire dragon guarded the fire temple, Morpha the shape changing water beast guarded the water temple, Bongo-Bongo the invisible shadow guarded the shadow temple, and the twin sisters, Kotake and Koume guarded the spirit temple.  
  
After awaking the sages, Link had to confront and defeat Ganondorf. Link easily beat Him, but Ganondorf's tower collapsed, With Link and Zelda barely escaping with their lives. Ganondorf was not dead however, and used the Triforce of Power to transform into Ganon, a huge hideous beast of incredible power. Link tried to attack directly but lost the master sword out side the Ring of Fire erected by Ganon.  
  
He had to use the light arrows given to him by Zelda to freeze him, then hit his sensitive tail, after retrieving the master sword, link struck down Ganon, and Zelda was revealed to be the mysterious Seventh sage. (In case I lost you here, here is a list of all sages; Rauru, Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Impa, Nabooru, and Zelda.) Ganon was sealed away in the sacred realm, and link was sent back in time by Zelda to live out his childhood. The two met again at approximately the same time period.  
  
**************************************************************** *Ok now here is the true history. The first defeat of Ganondorf is as follows. * ************************************************************  
  
Before Hyrule, before the three came, before everything. There was a Kingdome on the very same land where Hyrule of the present now exists. However, back than they were not known as Hyrulians they were known as Sheikens. They were very intelligent, strong, and had a strong sense of judgment.  
  
They were a peace loving culture. Yet, they were feared for there skills of stealth, and agility. It was once said that a Sheikan could kill a man a hundred times before the man ever knew he was dead. However, that was not the Sheikan way. They embraced wisdom over everything ells.  
  
In the Sheikan society. The weakest was at the top. Meaning the most intelligent and elderly. While the strongest was at the bottom. The stronger the Sheikan the lower there rank in the Sheikan society. To them being smart was more powerful than being strong.  
  
However, the ruler of the Sheiken's has had to be both smart and strong. It was said that only one family line carried both traits. They also could use magic, something that not many Sheiken's could do. The royal Sheikan family also had one unique trait. The trait of immortality. The royal family can not die of natural causes. However, they can be killed by unnatural causes.  
  
The strongest and most powerful of the Sheikan royal family was named Oni- link. He was tall for a Sheikan and very well built. If he was not of royal blood he would be the lowest form of the Sheikan society.  
  
He was a good king with a good heart. His wife on the other hand was not. She was cruel and wicked. She wonted to be the ruler and nothing was going to stop her. It is believed that she was the one who opened the door for evil.  
  
She was not of Sheikan blood but was from another race of people far away Her race of people was called Gerudo's. . Her hair was bright flaming red. Her eyes were purple and her skin was deeply tanned. The king met her on a trip to open more trade routs. At first she was charming and caring. However, when he married her she soon showed her true nature.  
  
Then it happened one night. The queen sacrificed their only child. By doing this, she let an evil so terrible and so dark into her body. It made her figure ugly and dark. She had the powers of a god and she used them to her pleasure.  
  
Soon she became the new ruler and all that was once peaceful was now dark and terrible. She killed many Sheiken's just for the fun of it. In addition, she forced work onto them. Soon it became so bad even the king left his Kingdome. He had to run in secret.  
  
He knew that only one person could help him now. He was heading for the temple of the Sheikan God. He knew the god would help him. It took him seven nights and seven days to reach the temple but when he arrived, he was horrified to find it in rambles. Apparently, his wife already beat him to it.  
  
He walked the rubbles and threw his mighty sword down onto a pedestal in anger. (This sword will later be known as the masters sword) he then fell to his knees and begun to pray to his god. Through his prayer and tears, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. When he looked up, he saw a woman of great beauty looking down at him.  
  
"I am the god you seek, I live not in a building nor do I ignore the cry of my people. My dear king why have you came hear and why is this temple in such disarray?"  
  
The king told her everything. He told her about his wife and how she brought on the evil. He told her how the land was before her and how it is after her.  
  
"I can not do anything for your people. The evil you speak of is too strong for me. I would only cripple it but it would come back stronger then before. The only way you and I could finally destroy the evil is if we produced a child of your strength and my powers."  
  
The king was not willing to leave his people. However, he was willing to get rid of there pain. So he agreed. What he did not know is that he would be the father to seven important figures in both Sheikan and Hyruleian history.  
  
The Sheikan goddess took the king into her realm and she loved him as if a mortal wife would. She knew he would never poses the true powers of a god. Sadly when she brought him into the sacred realm. He lost all his powers of immortality. Nevertheless, she loved him non-the less.  
  
Their first child was a girl named Impa. She looked like a true Sheikan female. However, she was born with a strange birthmark over one of her eyes. It resembled the eye of truth. A sacred symbol known to the Sheiken's. It is said that who ever looks upon this eye will have to tell the truth no matter what the consequences.  
  
As she grew older it became apparent she possessed great powers of a goddess. Powers even to this day I know nothing of. She was not only immortal. However, she had the power to vanish with only a simple flash of light. And she was very athletic.  
  
The goddess's second pregnancy produced nearly identical triplet girls. They too had unique god like powers. The first of the three was named din. She had the power to recreate land and produce fire. The second was named Nauru. She was harder to figure out what her power was. She had a great sense of judgment and knowledge. When ever she was around everything seamed fair and right. She never fought with her siblings. Rather knew how to get what she wonted. The third child was very special. Her name was Farore. She had the power to create any kind of life imaginable. She could also destroy life.  
  
When the triplets were born the king and the goods knew something strange was happening. Their first child could get the truth from any one, and the three triplets could create a New World with order if they wished. However, the king and the goddess knew that this was not enough children. They had to have more with the Sheikan blood to gain back the land the evil god had so cruelly taken away.  
  
Their third pregnancy was a blessing. The queen gave birth to a girl. She was nothing like a Sheikan. She had Blond hair, and blue eyes. She was very fair skinned and had a princess like air to her attitude. The goddess names her Zelda.  
  
At first, the king and the goddess were not sure if they should produce another child. Butt they did anyway. And it produced one boy. His name was sheik. In honor of the Sheikan people. It was when this child was born the king became ill due to his old age. He knew he would not live long but he so wonted to see his people brought back.  
  
The goddess knew the king was getting ready to die and she was not about to let it happen. She knew that what she was about to do would cause her love to become immortal. Not in a living way, but in a suspended sleep way.  
  
When he was asleep, she knew she had to do it. She turned him into a mask and put him into an eternal slumber. The only way he would awake is if some one wore the mask. Only then would he be awake to see the world through the eyes of the wearer. He would not be able to control his body unless it was his own blood running through the wearers' veins.  
  
The goddess then hid the mask so that non-of her children would be able to find it. She then told them he passed away in his sleep and she sent him off. The only one who knew other wise was Impa. However, she knew why her mother wonted it to be kept a secret. Therefore, she said nothing to her siblings.  
  
Finally, the army of the Sheiken's was complete. The goddess told the children when they were older about the evil that took over the land. The children knew what they needed to do and they left the safety of the sacred realm.  
  
When they arrived to the Sheikan world there, was nothing left? Only a few Sheiken has lived but they were servants of the dark lord. Their lives were hollow.  
  
Impa and Sheik knew they would have to do the physical fighting. And the three triplets knew they had to use their powers against them. The youngest of all the children was told to stay back and they would do the fighting.  
  
It took them awhile to find Ganondorf's castle. When they did find it. They saw it was floating on the hot air from the lava below. They did not know how to cross to the castle at first. Then it was Zelda's idea to put there powers together and form a bridge. Once completed the bridge was very beautiful in contrast to the castle. It seamed to shimmer with many different colors and it was as clear as glass.  
  
When they entered the castle, they were immediately attacked. They fight hard and soon won that small battle butt at a price. When they looked around, they found that their youngest sister was gone. Apparently, Ganondorf had taken her captive. Now the siblings had a very good reason to get to Ganondorf and destroy him.  
  
They found many flights's of stairs that led up. It took them at least three days to make it to the top but they did. When they got to the very top, they heard organ music playing and the screams of their youngest sister.  
  
When they opened the door, they found Ganondorf was onto of her forcing his self upon her. The family of siblings were outraged and they attacked with out warning. They were mad now and nothing was going to stop them.  
  
It took them no time at all to destroy Ganondorf. As he died he smiled his wicked grin and set a curse. The child of a raped goddess will have my soul. Any New World you create I will destroy with a bloody iron fist. I can not be destroyed only weekend....... Those were his dying words as his body turned to dust.  
  
When they went to their youngest sister, they found out the evil gods curse will happen. For she was indeed pregnant with child.  
  
At first, the children did not know whether they should or should not create a new land. However, their mother reassured them.  
  
She told them to take Zelda and her child. Recreate the land and there sister with child. That would mean killing Zelda and giving her a new life in a New World. She would have no memories of the evil king. Ganondorf on the other hand would still keep his curse. However, Zelda would not have to carry a child for him. He too would be reborn into the New World.  
  
So doing as they were told the three goddesses recreated the land and its people. They could not however recreate the Sheiken's. There was something about the Sheiken's that could not be created. Therefore, they created many new races. However, the ones who were most like the Sheiken's were the Hyruleian's. When they created the new land Farore had a little fun and she also created new species and races.  
  
However, something odd happened. When they recreated Hyrule something ells was created with it. It was as if the very land it's self created another life form. A new soul to protect it's self. When the sisters saw the new being, they were amazed to see he was an almost exact lookalike of their father.  
  
The new soul seamed to connect it's self to Zelda. In addition, Zelda's child disappeared. What happened they couldn't explain or understand. However, they did know that whatever it was. It was helping protect Zelda and the new Hyrule. It was because this new spirit seemed to link it's self to everything Hyrule was and every one in it. They nicknamed the new spirit link.  
  
When they were finished, they left Hyrule for the sacred realm. As they left, the souls of Zelda, link, and Ganondorf. Letting their souls took shape of a Triforce. Meaning they would never be born separately. Even if the Triforce were divided they would still be drawn to each other. . As a way, too safe guard the Triforce. The goddesses left a part of their souls behind to take form and protect the sacred realm and the Triforce. In doing so, they also created six seals that took form as sages. The first sage was the forest sage, or better known as Saria. Saria is a part of the Goddess Farore (I think that is the green one). The second sage was Nabooru. The Desert Gerudo also Ganondorf's second in command. She too possessed the partial soul of Din. The third sage was Ruto. A Zora princess from the sacred waters of Hyrule. She had the partial spirit of Farore. The fourth sage was Rauru. A mysterious man from another part of the sacred realm. The fifth sage was an intelligent Goron named Darunia. Finally the sixth sage was non the less Impa. She volunteered her self so that she could help link awake the other five sages if needed. However once you had all the sages together, they still would be powerless to open the sacred realm. They were merle locks on a door. To open them you needed a key.  
  
The key would have the power to control the other six sages. So the power was created but a host couldn't be found. Finally, it was Zelda who was willing to sacrifice her self to that position. And the seal on the sacred realm was complete. The sages and Zelda were now no longer free souls. But poor souls that were burdened with the task of keeping guard. Even if it meant giving up there own lives. They were immortal. Only to a certain extent. They could live on forever but if they take there own life then their souls are banished from Hyrule. They would be reborn elsewhere. And if they by some odd chance make it back to Hyrule then the sacred realm can be opened.  
  
It was Sheik's idea to use the ocarina. He created all of the songs and he placed musical anomalies all around Hyrule where link would find them. Sheik then created two Ocarinas'. The nicer one was specially made for Zelda. In addition, the not so great one was made for link. Sheik purposely gave it to the forest sage knowing she would teach link how to use it. He also was the one who asked his sister Farore to create the guardian monsters that protected each of the separate temples the sages stayed at.  
  
Impa and Sheik were left behind to help care for Zelda and make sure Ganondorf would not fulfill his prophecy entirely. In an effort to keep him from making this prophecy so. The goddess made her own curse. When ever Zelda and her siblings would destroy Ganondorf. They would only have three years of peace and happiness before having to go back into time and start over from the beginning. That way no matter what. Ganondorf wouldn't be able to get stronger then the Zelda. When they have done this seven thousand times. The siblings would remember what had happened and they would destroy Ganondorf and his spirit once and for all.  
  
However, before she was able to make this curse so she had a vision. It was of the new spirit her children called link. He was much stronger then all of her children put together. He was more protective and courageous then any immortal or mortal she has ever met.  
  
Therefore, she decided to change the curse to only include link and Zelda. She also realized this was destined to occur. If Zelda had not gotten taken by Ganondorf. Then the new spirit Link would of never of been formed. She knew her husband was exerting power from his mask and that was why Link looked so much like him. Maybe Link is his way of seeing his Old World become a New World. She would never know. However, she did come to realize the spirit that formed it's self into link was the spirit of Hyrule it's self. The only other place where Hyrule's spirit seamed to be it's strongest was at a gigantic tree she called the great Deku tree.  
  
The great Decku tree is kind of like Hyrule's central point. The place where even her powers were numbed and she became week. It seemed to pull away any kind of magic or power you have and turn you immortal. She only saw the spirit take form once. Moreover, the spirit was so powerful she had no words of explaining how it looked or what she felt. Only that link was some how a part of that tree.  
  
She also helped her daughter create all of the guardian forces to the spirit temples. She made very monster harder then the last one. Eventually letting link gain strength as he made his way to his final battle with Ganondorf. Mostly the journey link travels through to get to Ganondorf is already preplanned for him. It is like a training ground for his final test. That is why the Goddess to all the healing fairies all around Hyrule. She wonted to make links journey easy, yet challenging.  
  
That is why whenever link begins a new journey it seams as if everything falls into place. He gets the right thing at the right time. He sees certain things at just the right moment. Nothing is coincidental. Everything is already planed out and ready for him.  
  
Finally, the last part of my tail is about sheik and Zelda. They were very close siblings. Sheik would lay down his life for his sister. It was he who had the Goddess pull his soul and let Zelda take over his body when she needed to hide from Ganondorf. Ganondorf had no awareness of sheik so he couldn't find his body. When ever Zelda would take over his body his soul and her body were sent to the sacred realm and laid to rest for however long Zelda keeps his body. Sheik will have no memories of what has happened or what Zelda has done. In addition, if she gets killed in sheiks body. Sheik will be forever destined to live the rest of his life in the body of his sister.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ And I repeat!!!!  
  
*(GOD THIS IS SCREWD UP!!! if I have anything clashing with another idea please tell me so that I can fix it immediately.) *  
  
*(Yes I know it's a bit confusing. and yes I know I probably have a few names wrong. mainly the three goddesses. I tried to include a little history about each little thing but that is hard. I tried to keep true to the Zelda game story and yet put a little of my own in there too. Please review and let me know if this is an ok history. And please let me know if I got anything wrong. If I did, I will be more then happy to change it and fix it.) * 


	12. link reawakes zelda

Link looked at the Goddess for a moment then he shook his head. Too much information to fast. He needed time to think time to ponder. What this woman just told him was completely wrong yet ever so right. Link was the spirit of Hyrule. His mother and father is the very land he walks on. And the Deku tree is his life.  
  
When link is away from the tree it is not entirely there. That is why it went into hibernation when he left Hyrule. And if it were to leave him link would become powerless. However, the thought of such a massive tree walking away didn't make link fear that possibility.  
  
Link thought and let his thoughts roll around in his mind. Then he looked up. He did not know the name of the Goddess siting in front of him she always referred to her self as 'goddess' but not as a name.  
  
Link looked at her and knew it was a bad question to ask after all she told him. "I am sorry. But if I may ask, what is your name?"  
  
The goddess was smiling then the smile faded. She looked at link with new eyes. Eyes that were cold and icy. When she spoke her voice was distorted and deep. It was flat and hollow and it seamed to boom around link like thunder.  
  
"My name is of no concern, how ever if you wish to know my name is forever known in all lands. He who speaks it will feel my evil and ruthlessness. If you so much as repeat my name you two shall become like him." her voice wavered for a moment then she stood up. It was as if she was fighting her self. "My name.... is....Hyruleianna orianizelda Dragmireonian....." suddenly she fell into a heap on the floor and she started to cry.  
  
"Oh me, what have I done? I am a Goddess born with both a good spirit and an Evil spirit. Link it is because of me everything about you was created. I have a dark side an evil side. What you just witnessed is that part of Me." she continued to sob. She started rocking back and fourth on her knees as link went to her and he held her.  
  
He would of never of imagined he would someday be comforting one of the most powerful beings in known existence. He was now stronger then her. Giving his wisdom to her when moments before she just told him how she created Hyrule.  
  
"It is ok. Please do not cry. What ever it was that you did was probably for the best." link really did not know what to say.  
  
"Link you are a dear. You remind me so much of my children's father. So much in fact I may be able to help you finally defeat Ganondorf.," she said with a wide smile as she quickly stood up.  
  
She smiled at link and she helped him to his feet. She then waved her hand and a mask appeared out of no where.  
  
"I can not help you directly. It is against the rules of higher beings. Do not meddle with the affairs of mortals. Sadly, I learned why breaking that rule is so bad. Anyway, here is the mask of Oni-link. His soul is trapped in this mask forever. If you put it on you will become him and his soul will help guide you. Use it wisely and you will have defeat.  
  
Link please be careful this last time you fight Ganondorf. He has gained much more power then ever. He is stronger then normal and he knows what is at stake now. And link." she said as she started to back away from link "Please take care of my daughter Zelda, and if you wish, give me some grandchildren." she then disappeared in a flash of light that made link close his eyes.  
  
When he opened them he was still under the gazebo but now there were three women in front of him. Link knew immediately who they were  
  
But they were a lot older looking then link remembered seeing them last. They were much more beautiful as well. and it did not help much that they were all completely nude.  
  
One snapped her fingers and she was immediately wrapped in a white dress. Then the other two snapped there fingers and they two were wrapped in a white dress.  
  
Then one of them walked over to link and she wrapped her arms around him. "It's good to see our creation has grown to be as handsome as we are beautiful." she then looked link in his eyes and she let a sigh escape her lips.  
  
"Oh how I wish we were not of the same blood, we would make such fine children."  
  
"NARU! He is our creation don't be saying such thing's." One of them said.  
  
"Well excuse me Farore, but it was your idea we use our blood. Me I would of just used blood from just one of us." Nayru replied in a tone of disappointment.  
  
Nauru let go of link. She then stepped back "Link, I know you have gained a lot of information in the past few hours, but we need to tell you one more thing before we send you to save Hyrule one last time."  
  
The third woman then cam forward and she waved her hand. Suddenly the Oni- link mask appeared before link. "You must use it to destroy Ganon once and for all. Link this is the final battle you will ever have to fight. The one who wins will be the one who decides Hyrule's future once and for all."  
  
Link took the mask. He then looked back at the three women. "I know what I must do. Your mother just gave this to me and she told me what to do already. What I wont to know is what will happen. And why can't you goddesses just finish this once and for all?"  
  
"Because link, to us this is only a game, a pastime we must do or our existence is nothing but a waste of energy. We create worlds, we create order, chaos, life, love, and death."  
  
"If we just end the game now we will never know if you or our other creation can control what we are about to give them."  
  
"Link if you fail the game, we fail, Hyrule fails, and life as we know it will never be created ever again."  
  
Link looked at the women with a blank look. He could not believe what he was hearing. To them this was just all a game. However, to him this was his life they were playing with. Not only, his life but other's as well. "I don't wont to hear any more! Send me back, I don't wont to hear any more!"  
  
"Link, you can not and will not leave until we are finished telling you what you need to know."  
  
"Link, when you kill Ganon realize that he is your brother, your flesh and blood, to kill your own will be murder."  
  
"If you kill Ganon you could be punished, if you don't kill Ganon you will be the cause of thousand's of other people's death's."  
  
Then the three women began to laugh wickedly. Link felt the blood in his face rise. Ganon could never be his brother. "YOU LIE, I HOPE YOU ALL GO TO HELL!"  
  
"Quick with anger he is sister's, not much fun is he?"  
  
"No, we must not be so cruel, telling him lies will only make him cheat in the game."  
  
"Shall we tell him about 'her'"  
  
Link looked at the women. Then he thought about the other woman he knew. "Who do you mean by 'her'"  
  
"You knew her.. They told you she died, disappeared..."  
  
"She has blond hair, and blue eye's. Zelda is her Name I believe."  
  
"Her power is stronger then she knows yet she doesn't even try to search for them."  
  
Link looked at the three women and wondered if they were telling the truth or if they were playing with him more. "Zelda is alive?."  
  
"She is a good deceiver, she knows she is in the form of another, but she can not change back to her old form."  
  
"Link, please help her, she need's to be in her true form when you and Ganon fight your last".  
  
"To get her back you must call her soul fourth. She is hiding in the body of some one ells. Their soul doesn't even know she is there."  
  
"And link here is the master sword. You would not be able to retrieve it from the temple of time on your own. Ganondorf has that place surrounded like a prison. He knows you will go there to get it. But what he doesn't know is that you have more people wishing for you to win Hyrule then he." then with a roar of laughter the three Goddesses disappeared and so did everything ells.  
  
Suddenly every thing went black. Link heard some one next to him breathing. He opened his eyes and saw he was looking into the face of Quistes. He remembered what the three goddesses told him as he slowly got up.  
  
He looked around and saw every one was sitting around the Deku tree talking. No one noticed when link lowered his face back down to Quistes. Just as his lips touched her he heard some one yell his name but he did not care what they were saying.  
  
Link remembered the princess and he closed his eyes as he let his lips touch Herr's. He remembered how soft and silky her golden hair was. How bright her blue eyes shone in the morning sun. How soft her skin was next to his when they were lying next to each other one night many year's ago. He remembered her soft rose smell and the way she would laugh when he would scare her. How she would scream with laughter when he chased her. How her hair would float through the air just as he was about to catch her as she placed her self into his arms.  
  
He then opened his eyes and was in utter disbeliveance. Quistes was glowing with a soft glow of green and she opened her eyes, as the glow became brighter.  
  
"Link what is happening to me!!" she said in a worried whisper. Slowly her body was lifted off the ground and her body hung in the air like a limp rag doll. Her body became brighter. Soon she was so bright link couldn't look at her anymore. Then the smell of roses began to fill his nose.  
  
Link looked up and was astounded to see Zelda next to Quistes. Both were limp and Zelda was nude. The only thing that covered her was her long blond hair. Slowly the two women were lowered to the ground and they lay there for a moment.  
  
Then slowly they both begun to awaken and link smiled with happiness as Zelda looked at him and smiled back.  
  
Link looked at Rinoa and asked her in a whisper "May I please have your jacket?"  
  
Rinoa smiled and walked over to link. She sat took off her long blue duster and laid it over the nude princess. "Is that Zelda?"  
  
"Yes, she is my one and true love."  
  
Suddenly Zelda sat up and she was immediately in links arms. He held her as she begun to cry.  
  
"Link, I left Hyrule to find you. When I got lost at sea I feel into the water, I don't remember anything, only you." It was then link looked over at Quistes and he saw the hurt and pain in her eyes. She knew she had lost her love and it hurt. She quickly got up and ran back to the Kokerian forest. Behind her has a small pink fairy franticly trying to keep up.  
  
It was then that link realized he had to choose his love. And this was going to be the hardest decision he knew he ever had to make.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````  
  
Hay there people. I just wanted (Wanted is spelt with an "a" instead of an "o" thank you for telling me 'the thorn of the vine') to let you all know I wont to wright a sex scene in the next chapter. What I wont to know is if you people would wont to read it or not. And if so how Graphic do you wont it. If you don't wish to read that kind of stuff or you are easily offended by it I will omit the sex details. If not then I will be more then happy to type a very graphic sex scene, maybe two in one chapter. I don't know it all depends on what your reviews say. If it turns out that the next chapter doesn't have the sex scenes in it. and you wonted it. Then I will e-mail you a special e-mail. Just give me your e-mail and I will send it to you. My e-mail is moondancer@microcore.net 


	13. Zelda the Witch

This chapter has hard core stuff in it. I have out lined the hard core part so that if you are offended by it you can just skip over it. You will know it is hard core because I have used the ``````````````` character to separate it and the (* *) to tell you as well. Please review to let me know if you like this.  
  
Link looked at Zelda and smiled. " I have missed you so much. I wished I never of left you or turned into such a big jerk."  
  
Zelda smiled and whispered into links ear " Then why do you have a girlfriend?" She then let go of link and walked away from him. Link was left just standing there with his heart aching for both women.  
  
Zelda walked up to sheik and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "It's good to see you brother. What has happened to Hyrule since I have been gone?" she asked as she gave link a dirty look.  
  
Link could not stand it any longer. He shook his head and followed the way Quistes had gone. He thought that bringing back Zelda would help everything but it seamed to make everything worse.  
  
"Hay link, now what are we doing?" a voice behind link asked.  
  
Link turned and saw it was Squall. " I don't know, rest up, get something to eat, make sure your ready to fight tomorrow. Till then just do what ever you wont. Just don't venture too deep into the forest or leave the forest." Link then turned and continued his way to Quistes.  
  
He finally found her on the Rope Bridge at the entrance of the forest. She was sitting with her feet hanging over the edge. He could hear her soft sobs.  
  
"Quistes I'm sorry, Zelda and I are no longer together. It was just my old feelings for her talking. You are my true love. I'm sorry I hurt you." Link said as he stood next to her.  
  
"Link, what you said in front of everyone hurt me. If that is what happens when you meet your old girlfriend's then I don't want nothing of you." she said as she quickly stood up and faced link.  
  
"Please Quistes it will not happen again I promise. You are my one and true love. You are mine forever. I love you and only you." Link had a feeling he was going to regret saying those words.  
  
Quistes wiped away her tears and smiled. She then wrapped her arms around link and he held her for a moment. Suddenly festival music was heard coming from the kokerian village. Link smiled because he knew how wild the Kokerian Party's could be. He took Quistes by the hand and he led her to the Festive.  
  
When he got there every one was laughing and having a good time. Zelda and Mido were Dancing (think Irish music, river dancing, clogging etc etc) and so was Squall And Rinoa. Link took Quistes by the hand, he took her to the dance floor, and they two joined the dance. Everyone was laughing and having a great time.  
  
Soon the food was ready and everyone sat down to eat. A small Kokerian with a lute got up and bowed to everyone "Listen here I have a song I wish to tell. About how Ganondorf first fell. Listen closely to this epic Tail. A long, long time ago"  
  
When the little Kokerian started singing his fairy took the small form of Zelda and started lip synchronizing to the Kokerian. Everyone laughed and so did Zelda.  
  
"In a land not so far away Hyrule was under an attack And I thought me and this boy named link Could protect this sacred land. From a mad man named Ganondorf. But his response, it didn't thrill us He found out our plans and tried to kill us I escaped from that ass Then met Rauru and Sheik. I took an Ocarina from the scene And I went to the forest to see the forest sage. We all wound up on this damn curse That's how... we killed... this Ganon Guy"  
  
Oh, My my this here Ganon guy May be the Dark Lord someday later - now he's just a nobody He left his home and tried to kill everybody Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a Dark lord, Soon I'm gonna be a Dark Lord"  
  
(Suddenly the little fairy turned into Sheik you could not see his moth but you did get the impression he looked like he was singing)  
  
"Did you know this evil desert king? Isn't even Smart enough to kill link. But he can use the Triforce, they say  
  
Ahh, do you see him hitting on the princess? Though he's just forty-nine and she's eighteen. Yeah, he's probably gonna try to kill her someday  
  
(Then the tiny fairy changed again into Zelda.)  
  
Well, I know he hated link. And I've heard how fast his horse can go And I was almost dead, it's true So I made a wager or two Maybe Link could kill this Ganon Guy And the minute Ganon touched that tri Well, I knew who would kill this Ganon guy Oh yes, it was our boy  
  
We started singing' ... My my this here Link guy May be a hero someday later - now he's just a small fry And he left his home and kissed his girlfriend Saria goodbye Saying' "Soon I'm gonna be a master of time, Soon I'm gonna be a master of time"  
  
Now we finally got to the dark Hyrule The sages I knew would want To see how good the boy could be So we took him there and he slept seven years. How his courage was off the scale And he might fulfill that prophecy Oh, the Sages were impressed, of course Could he bring balance, to the Triforce? They tested the Man Oh, Fighting Ganon's goons he did. Because Impa sensed in him much fear And Zelda said "Now listen here" "Just stick it in your pointy ear" "I still will teach this boy"  
  
We started singing' ... My my this here Link guy May be a hero someday later - now he's just a small fry And he left his home and kissed his girlfriend Saria goodbye Saying' "Soon I'm gonna be a master of time, Soon I'm gonna be a master of time"  
  
(Then it changed into link and started to sing.)  
  
We caught a ride back to Hyrule 'Cause Queen Zelda wanted to I frankly would've liked to stay We all fought in that epic war And it wasn't long at all before  
  
(then the fairy turned into Zelda)  
  
Link drew out the master sword and saved the day And in the end some Gorons died Some castles blew up and some redeads fried A lot of folks were croakin' The Triforce was broken And the man I hated most Met up with Link and now he's toast Well, I'm still here and he's a ghost I guess I'll love this man  
  
(Then it somehow transormed its self into a giant picture and everyone link knew was on it and they started singing)  
  
We started singing' ... My my this here Link guy May be a hero someday later - now he's just a small fry And he left his home and kissed his girlfriend Saria goodbye Saying' "Soon I'm gonna be a master of time, Soon I'm gonna be a master of time"  
  
We started singing' ... My my this here Link guy May be a hero someday later - now he's just a small fry And he left his home and kissed his girlfriend Saria goodbye Saying' "Soon I'm gonna be a master of time, Soon I'm gonna be a master of time"  
  
By the time the little Kokerian was done singing everyone was raring with laughter. Even Quistes was laughing. Soon every one was full of food and was ready for sleep. Link and Quistes left for links home. And the others left to camp out in different secluded places in the forest.  
  
When link and Quistes arrived to links home, he was glad his little fairy Navi had gone ahead and tidied up the place for him. He didn't realize how much he missed her.  
  
"Link this place is so beautiful. Is this bead carved from the tree?" Quistes asked as she sat on the bead.  
  
"Yeah, every thing here is carved from this very tree. You wont to know a secret?" Link asked as he closed the window blinds and made sure that the door was securely shut.  
  
Quistes smiled and she nodded her head "why not",  
  
Link went to a large rug on the floor and pulled it back. Under it was a door with strange symbols on it. Link looked at Quistes and motioned her to come to him. " Try to open It." he then stepped back so she could try to open it. To her amazment, it was securely fastened to the ground. She couldn't get it to even creek.  
  
"I cant, is there some kind of trick?" She asked as she stood up.  
  
Link shook his head "no it's a blood lock. Only the one who placed the door there can open it. Meaning only I can open this. You are the only woman to see what you are about to see. Zelda has never even seen this. She never wanted to leave the confines of the castle."  
  
Link then reached down and opened the door. Quistes gasped in awe and surprise. There below her was a large room. It wasn't dark because some blue glowing mushrooms growing on the walls lighted it. There was a medium sized bead and a wall full of trinkets. The room seamed to be bigger then the base of the tree but Quistes thought that it had to be an illusion.  
  
"Climb on down, we will not be bothered down here. Trust me there had been plenty of times when the other Kokerian's thought I disappeared. This is my secret hiding place. Now even if I leave here you can open the door. It only works one way. It can keep people out but not in."  
  
Quistes smiled she slowly walked over to the bead. She slowly unbuttoned the front of her dress. Slowly she let the dress slide off her shoulders to reveal her full breasts. She let the dress fall the floor as she slowly took off her gloves. She then motioned to link to join her.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````` (*Link was smiling as he walked over to her. He took off his tunic to reveal his large mussels. Quistes then knelt down and slowly took links pants off. She saw his penis and almost stopped dead in her tracks. What she saw she couldn't believe. He had to be the biggest man she has ever been with. The sight of him made her wet with anticipation. She smiled as she undid his boots and pulled them off his feet.  
  
She then lowered her self onto the bead and motioned him to get on her. Link was still in a daze from the sight of her beautiful body. He slowly lowered his self over her and he begun to kiss her all around her body. Starting at the neck and going lower.  
  
Slowly he made his way around her full breasts and he let his tongue play with her nipples. Quistes tossed her head back and giggled softly. Link knew he was making her hot and it made him hard. He then stopped kissing her and he went back to her lips. Slowly he positioned his self as he kissed her face.  
  
Then with one quick thrust he was inside of her. She let out a soft moan of satisfaction and pain. He was almost too large for her. It was almost like being a virgin again. She held on to him as he begin pumping her. She was catching on to his rhythm and she followed his lead. Slow at first then faster. Soon she could feel herself building to that final moment and link was building as well.  
  
Suddenly in a burst of emotion and physical happiness, she felt her self explode into an orgasm. She also felt link go into his orgasm as well. The two stopped for a moment to take in the feeling they both just endured. Taking it in like this maybe the last time, they would ever be able to feel such a strong bonding. Slowly link got off her and he pulled the blanket over them both.*)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````  
  
While they were holding each other in the warm bead. Link whispered into her ear "I will never leave you, I love you too much" then slowly they both fell asleep.  
  
Link was asleep with Quistes on his arm. He had satisfied both his self and her. He knew he couldn't of done better. He gave her all he had and it was almost too much for both of them. Suddenly a knock interrupted links thoughts. He quietly slipped away from Quistes as he thought about who would even know this place existed. No one should know about this place let alone where to knock on it.  
  
Link put on his tunic and leggings. He went to the door and opened it. To his shock and amazment, it was Zelda. Link saw she had been crying. Quietly she whispered to him "Link I need to talk to you alone. Some where safe, and secluded. I know you already have some one here so we will have to go someplace ells."  
  
Link sighed as he wrote a message down on a piece of paper for Quistes. He then got his boots. He left the secret place and made sure it was shut. He then laced his boots up. He then took Zelda by the hand and took her to the forbidden forest. 


	14. revelationsR

Ok here is the next chapter. It has many things in it. Like for one this is going to be the last sex scene I will do for a long while. Second it has a surprise ending. And finally the song is mine. I wrote it. So please enjoy. And be warned this chapter is very explicit with sex. But the end is not.  
  
(**How can we go on like this? We are old and dyeing. Our love was once bliss. Now it's just fading.**)  
  
When link and Zelda reached the sacred forest link led her through many passages and many shortcuts. Finally, they came to a spot that was surrounded by three stone walls. There was a pool of water in the middle. Link took a strong hold of Zelda's hand and he jumped into the water with her. He dragged her to the bottom where he pulled her through an under water tunnel. With a flash of light, they found them selves in another pool of water.  
  
When link and Zelda reached the surface Zelda gasped for air. Link only pulled his self out of the water and he pulled her up with him. When Zelda looked around, she saw they were standing next to the sacred zora falls. This was the most secluded place she could think of and she was thankful link brought her here.  
  
(**The love you gave me. Was a thousand years ago. We were once happy and free. Our love once flowed.**)  
  
Link turned and looked at her. "Well what do you need to talk to me about?" Link asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
Zelda gave a deep sigh and lowered her head "I'm sorry link. I didn't mean to hurt you or put you in the position to choose between another woman and me. It just bothered me to think of you in another woman's arms."  
  
It was now links turn to feel bad about his actions. "Zelda, I loved you a long time ago. That was then. When I left Hyrule, I left for new love. You know what happened to any one I loved. It seamed as if my love was a death curse. I loved you so much I had to leave you. I did not wont anything bad to happen to you. But I failed something bad did happen to you." Link sat down and buried his face into his hands. He didn't want Zelda to see the tears forming in his eyes.  
  
Zelda walked over to him and she knelt down beside him. She then wrapped her arms around his shoulders and she whispered into his ear. " Link, I will always love you no matter what the cost is. If it means death then so be it. " Zelda then buried her face into links shoulder and she kissed him.  
  
(**How could you have done this to me? We were once so happy and free. We need each other more now then ever. The cold your heart shows makes me shiver. How could I have been so blind?**)  
  
Link knew what she was doing but he was powerless to stop her. His mind body and soul ached for her. He knew he could never deny his self of her. He loved another woman but he was drawn to this one on his shoulder. He was made for her and he hated that.  
  
Link lifted his head and he lifted her chin with his hand. He caught the slight smell of roses and it reminded him of his vision. He now realized what it meant. And he knew what he had to do right here and right now. If he didn't then his blood would be spared and no one would come after him to protect Hyrule. It would burn and war would kill all that live. He had to provide Hyrule with an heir to the hero of time tittle. He had to have a child.  
  
(**Let us get lost in time. Where there is no reason to hide. Let us go our separate ways. Lets not leave with a fight. We will be lost for days. And maybe some day. We can find each other. And fall in love again.**)  
  
Link knew he would hate his self for what he was about to do but he had no choice. Link closed his eyes and he deeply kissed Zelda. The smell of roses stronger then ever now. He slowly laid her onto her back and he slowly undid the front of the blue duster Rinoa had given her. He then pulled off the dark green Kokerian tunic she wore underneath. Slowly he lowered the white kokerian leggings she wore.  
  
Now she was completely nude and he took in her beauty. Link didn't realize how much of her beauty he had forgotten. He knew now why she was perfect. She was the child of the most powerful goddess. And he was her lover.  
  
(**How could you have done this to me? We were once so happy and free. We need each other more now then ever. The cold your heart shows makes me shiver. How could I have been so blind?**)  
  
Her breasts were the perfect size. Not to big bit not too small. They were firm and the nipples were nice and hard. Link lowered his face to them and he let his tongue play with her nipples. He then gently nipped at one and he begun to suck it like a child. Zelda let out a soft moan of pleasure. Link then slowly trailed his kisses up to her mouth and he let his tongue slip into hers.  
  
For a long time they let there tongues play then link got up and he took off his leggings. He was long, hard, and ready for her pussy. Zelda grinned and she got up and pushed link down onto his back. She then got on top of him and she felt his dick penetrate into her. This was pure ecstasy for her and she loved it. She started to grind her thighs up and down onto his dick. She felt him going deeper into her then ever before. She almost had to stop and take a deep breath because it was such a new sensation.  
  
She slowed her rhythm a little so she could get used to feeling him so deep into her. Link then caught on to her and they were both in rhythm with each other. Zelda lowered her face to link and she begun kissing him all around his face. She then lowered one of her hands to her pleasure spot and she begun to rub it. She knew this would make it more enjoyable. The feelings she started feeling were starting to make her head spin from the pure fulfillment of it all.  
  
(**Away from you I will die. If that is what you, wont. Then for you I will die. Maybe my death will open your eyes. And maybe our love will fly.**)  
  
She started to go faster and she got rougher. Link let out a gasp of pleasure and pain as she forced his dick deeper into her body. He could feel he was deeper in her then she has ever let anyone. Suddenly he grabbed Zelda and he held on as he felt his self explode into the biggest orgasm he had ever had in his life. Then Zelda let out a loud cry of pleasure as she too felt the most sensual orgasm she has ever felt. She stopped and sat there for a long moment. They were both panting very hard and sweat was pouring off both of them. Zelda's hair was no longer long and wispy but long and chunky from her hard work.  
  
She pulled her self off link and she sat next to him for a moment. She let a grin cross her face as she knew this was going to lead to her first born child. She looked down at link and she whispered into his ear "Link, you have done your purpose with me. Now we can leave and you can go back to your girlfriend. I only needed you to give me a child. don't think this will change anything between us. I don't love you anymore." Zelda then got up and put her clothes on. She turned to link and gave him a wicked smile. " Thank you link, you are the only man that can give me such pleasure." Zelda then jumped into the pool of water and she disappeared under the surface.  
  
(**How could you have done this to me? We were once so happy and free. We need each other more now then ever. The cold your heart shows makes me shiver. How could I have been so blind?**)  
  
Link only watched as she disappeared. He couldn't believe what she had just told him. It was like being stabbed in the back with a knife. He didn't know weather to cry or be angry with his self. Link only thought about Zelda, about how much he loved her, and now hated her. Then he remembered Quistes. She was now for sure his one true love. Link knew with a definite pain he loved Quistes more now then, he ever did before.  
  
With Quistes on his mind link dressed his self and headed back to his home where he knew she would be waiting. He took one last look at the Zora falls before he dived into the pool of water that would take him to the forest.  
  
(**Our love has gone away. So has my soul. I loved you every day. Now I hate you every night. Every night my emotions fight. As I repeat the words, I once said.**)  
  
Ganondorf was watching a large mirror that sat across from his chair. He grinned as he watched link dive back into the pool after Zelda.  
  
"Soon my dear, very soon. I will have my third piece of the Triforce." Ganondorf said with a laugh.  
  
Behind him in a cage sat a young woman that was covered with dirt and blood. She only wore a brown cloth around her frail and starved body. Her once long golden blond hair now gone. Replaced by dull patches of hair and bald spots. However, her eyes were still bright blue. They shone with hatred and determination.  
  
She had also watched the Mirror and she knew she was powerless to do anything. " Link will find out the truth, and when he does, I hope he kills you once and for all." suddenly her body was covered with blue lightning. She screamed but only one man heard her. Suddenly the blue lightning disappeared and she lay there limp but not life less.  
  
"No Zelda, link will never figure out my plan. And nighther will you." Ganondorf then waved his hand and a woman with white hair and red eyes flashed before him. "Impa, take care of Zelda, it is almost time for me to unveil my biggest plan yet."  
  
"As you wish my master". Impa walked over to the limp princess in the cage. She took out her keys and opened the door. Then she lifted Zelda into her arms. As she picked her up Impa grind as she thought of her own big plans.  
  
How could you have done this to me? We were once so happy and free. We need each other more now then ever. The cold your heart shows makes me shiver. How could I have been so blind? 


	15. betrayelR

When link returned to his home he found that Quistis had not awakened since he left. He silently took off his clothes and he lay down next to her. He held her as he remembered what Zelda had done to him. Quietly he fell a sleep with Quistis in his arms.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
After Zelda had left link, she headed for the small Kokerian village. She grinned as she remembered the look on links face. He thought she was Zelda and so did every other idiot that knew her. In truth she was a Gurodu servant named Zalin, her body was back at Ganondorfs castle. She volunteered her soul for Ganondorfs master plan.  
  
She was the only one who knew what Ganondorfs true intentions were and it made her smile even wider. The thought of death always made her horny. She knew that the child she would be carrying would serve a big purpose for Ganondorfs later. She slowed her pace as she came closer to the Kokerian village. She smiled, as she knew she could do a lot of damage for Ganondorf here.  
  
Ganondorf couldn't step foot into the sacred forest without turning into dust. And his magic was powerless in the sacred forest as well. However, he could send his servants to do his dark work for him. Ganondorf knew link would try to revive the princess so he directed his magic to link and he let link use his dark powers to call fourth Zalin in Zelda's body.  
  
"Zelda, there you are we have been looking for you." Zalin looked up and saw Sheik and Saria coming towards her.  
  
"Sheik, I was just taking a brief walk through the woods." Zalin said with an innocent smile. Silently she cursed sheik with words only the Gurodu"s knew.  
  
"It will be day break soon. We need to gather everyone and have a meeting concerning what we need to do next in our efforts to overthrow Ganondorf for good." Sheik said as he took Zalin by her hand.  
  
"Ok, I will help get everyone, who is missing?" Zalin asked as she followed Sheik.  
  
"I will go and get link, you need to find Squall and Rinoa. Saria will find the rest." he then let go of her hand and he headed off to links home. Suddenly he stopped and turned to Zelda.  
  
"Sis I'm glad you have returned. It's almost like old times when we lived with mother. You still remember her don't you?"  
  
Zalin almost let her smile drop she had a strange feeling sheik would do something like this to make sure she was Zelda. Zalin tried to remember what all Ganondorf had told her about Zelda's life but she couldn't remember him telling her about Zelda's mother.  
  
"She was so very beautiful. I remember her eyes mostly how they shone in the moon light at night. And her fair skin was so creamy like silky milk. I can vaguely remember much ells of her. Sheik please help me remember?" Zalin asked hopefully that this was enough.  
  
Sheik only smiled and waved her goodbye "I'm sorry sis but there is too much to tell you about her. We need to gather the others before it gets too late. Later I will tell you more. Then he left.  
  
Zalin let a scowl cross her face as he left. If sheik knew who she really was then it would ruin Her master's plans. It would destroy everything he worked so hard for. Instead of getting the others, she followed sheik into the woods to hopefully shut him up for good.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
When sheik knew he was out of Zelda's sight, he let his smile drop. He had asked her about his mother to see if she was Zelda and to his disappointment, she was not Zelda. Zelda would have had no memories of her real mother. The real Zelda knew her mother was a goddess. And that she would never get to see her mother's true appearance. And sheik knew this as well.  
  
The woman who calls her self-Zelda is now a very big danger. Sheik knew Ganondorf would do something like this to trick link into creating a new life. Sheik had to warn link about her before it was too late. Sheik stopped for a moment to gather his thoughts about how to warn link.  
  
It was then that he felt eyes watching him. He had been followed but by who. Sheik had no time to think. Before he could turn to see who it was, he was struck in the chest with an arrow. Sheik felt it go through him but was somewhat glad it missed his hart. However, to his disappointment it punctured one of his lungs. And he started to cough up blood. The pain was terrible but sheik knew worse pain then this.  
  
"So you figured me out, you thought you would go and tell link and destroy Ganondorfs plans." it was Zalin in her true form. In her true form, she was hideous. Her hair was very thin and oily. Her skin was a sick color and her body was badly disfigured. In fewer words, she was an old hag.  
  
"You bitch! " Sheik yelled with specks of blood. " I should of known about you the moment you appeared." Sheik snapped the tip of the arrow off and flinched as he tried to stand in a fighting stance.  
  
"Ha ha ha, you fool, do you really think you could defeat me, Zalin Daughter of Ganondorf his most loyal servant. I have powers even he don't know about yet. This may be my true form but I can change into whom ever I wish. And cast what ever spell I wish." Zalin notched another arrow and aimed it at sheik " When I am finished with you I am going to enjoy watching link die and Ganondorf rule all!" suddenly Zalin jumped at sheik with a knife in hand.  
  
Sheik was a little faster but not fast enough. He quickly pulled out his dagger and he stabbed the old hag through the heart as she stabbed him in his side. The pain was great but he knew he had to go and warn link of Ganondorfs tricks. When sheik looked down to see if the hag was dead he was disgusted to see her body turn into dust as years of living were finally revealed. She had to be almost as old as he was. As the dust flew away sheik wondered if his body would do the same.  
  
When sheik tried to walk, he felt, his blood run through the cut on his side. Where the old hag stabbed him, he knew no amount of healing was going to help. His wounds were deadly and he knew it. Sheik was almost glad to be dying. He was young on the out side but he was older then Hyrule on the inside. He was born long before Hyrule was even created.  
  
Death was a welcome ending sheik thought. There was no more he could help link with. Except give him this last warning. Suddenly Sheik heard some one scream. When he looked up it was the young woman called Selphie. Next to her was the man named Irvine. Two of a few new comers to Hyrule. Sheik didn't know what there business was in Hyrule but he knew they might mess up the balance of things. Maybe even to links favor.  
  
"Sheik! That is your name I hope, are you all right?" She asked as she ran to his side. Irvine took his arm and let him lean against him.  
  
Sheik found it was herd to talk so he tried to save his breath "Take me to link, now" He said in a low voice as he felt his self getting weaker.  
  
"Shit, he's gonna die if we don't hurry. Selphie help me carry him so he doesn't loose more blood. Fuck he has an arrow stuck in his chest, here press this over his side as we walk." sheik heard there voices but he couldn't focus on what they were saying. The pain was so bad now he couldn't stand it. And for the first time in his life, he passed out in the arms of anther person.  
  
It was links voice that brought him back. " Sheik, Sheik, wake up, what happened, where is Zelda is she hurt too?" Link asked as he put a pillow under sheiks head and some other kokerians laid a blanket over his body.  
  
Sheik was now closer to death then ever before. The pain was so great it felt like it had always been there. It was almost to the point where it didn't feel like pain. When he tried to talk, he found it very hard so he tried to say as much as he could but with the least amount of words  
  
"Zelda, evil, hag, she tried to kill me. Ganon's tricked us. Sorry link but I can not help you any more." sheik then coughed up some blood but he didn't try to stop talking yet " Link gather the other sages. Destroy Ganon. Save Hyrule. And link you.... Are.... A...h..e.r.o...." suddenly Sheik was limp and link knew he had just lost a very good friend.  
  
Link thought about the last words that sheik had told him. The more link thought of them the more link hated Ganondorf. The thought of him using Zelda's form to trick him and sheik was terrible. The next time link would cross paths with the fake princess he was going to kill her.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````  
  
When Zelda awoke, she was lying on a soft bead in the dark. For a moment, she thought everything was a nightmare. The cage Ganondorf had her in was gone. The pain she had from his tortures were gone. It was almost as if it never happened.  
  
"Zelda you are awake, good." It was Impa talking and a light was suddenly turned on. Zelda saw she was in Impa's home and she was lying in her bead.  
  
"YOU, Traitor, why do you keep helping him torture me!?" Zelda screamed as she backed away from her quickly.  
  
Impa's face went down to the floor and Zelda saw the tears fall from her face " I had to, to keep you alive I had to make him think I betrayed you. I would heal you when he had you near death. I made you pass out when he would have his way with you so that you wouldn't have the memories. I protected you even when you thought I was helping him hurt you. Zelda I love you as my own daughter. I would never betray you or let you die." Impa then brought her knees up to her face and she sat there with her for head resting on them.  
  
Zelda didn't know what to say. " Why are we here? Have you taken me from the castle?" Zelda asked as she got up out of the bead. She was wearing a long gray tunic that was several sizes to long for her. So she found one of Impa's belts and wrapped it around her waist. Now she looked like she was wearing a long gray dress.  
  
" Ganondorf has this plan to send you to link and let you kill him. He was going to have some one assassinate Sheik and make it look like it was link who did it and I was to be the one to tell you. I was to tell you I stole you from the castle and brought you here. And you were to go and kill link for Ganondorf. Ganondorf thought that if you thought link killed your brother then you would have your revenge. "  
  
Zelda turned and looked at Impa. " Kill sheik, no one can kill sheik that would be an impossible feat. Sheik is too good of an assassin his self to let any one kill him." Zelda then looked in the mirror and she couldn't believe what she saw.  
  
Her face was scarred and disfigured. Her hair was still blond but it didn't look nothing like her once silken hair she used to have. She in short looked like a hag. " Impa, I must find sheik, and warn him. I need to find link and tell him about the other fake princess that is posed as me. I know I don't look beautiful anymore. But maybe link will see beyond that and trust me." Zelda then headed for the door.  
  
"Princess wait, you are not fully healed yet. And I can not accompany you out there. It would ruin everything I have fought so herd to protect you with. If you leave now you risk your life," Impa said as she got up and headed for the princess.  
  
"I know Impa, but I have to. If I don't then I may loose my brother. " She then started to go out the door but Impa grabbed her arm.  
  
"Wait don't go like that. Here take my black cloak. It will help conceal you at night and here is my backpack. If you put it on under the cloak, you can look like an old hag. It will help in disguising your self. And Zelda. You have my love. And if I have to I will risk my own life to keep you from death. Even if it means killing link if he ever tried to hurt you." with that the princess put on Impa's backpack and put the cloak on over her self. And she gave Impa one last look as she slipped into the cool night air.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Well I am going to have a lot of fun in the next few chapters. Try to keep up and don't miss a chapter. Because now is when every paragraph counts. 


	16. till death do we part PG13

Ok this sucks. No review's my last few review sucks. So as of now this is going to be my last chapter because lets face it. This story sucks. I messed up no one likes it. So if you like it then tell me. If you don't then you will never know what happens next. (That is if you care) so consider this the final, the ending of this story. Unless otherwise.  
  
((The stuff in this weird bracket thing is my own song))  
  
Zelda had a feeling that link would be back at his home in the Kokerian village. She missed him terribly while he was gone. Even more so when Ganondorf escaped the sacred realm and took over her Kingdome.  
  
Ganondorf stole everything from her. He took her people, her friends and even her family. The only thing she had left was her part of the triforce. And he took that as well. With just power Ganondorf was Strong and stupid. He was intelligent but not intelligent enough to know evil never prevails. When he took Zelda's triforce. He became wiser. His plans became more evil now that he could think them through better. However, he was still stupid. He still thought Evil would prevail.  
  
Zelda shuddered as she remembered how he took the triforce piece from her. The pain was terrible so terrible she thought he was killing her. He had literally pulled the physical triforce piece from the back of her hand. She looked down at her hand to look at the scar and she tried to move her fingers. However, ever since that horrific moment it never worked properly again.  
  
It gave her even more reason to find link and tell him about Ganondorfs plans. She could bare the thought of link going through the same pain. Zelda didn't even think Ganondorf would leave him alive if he had the chance to get the triforce piece from link. Zelda gave a soft sigh as she let her thoughts go back to link.  
  
Zelda knew link might not recognize her. He may even try to hurt her because of her looks. He would probably think she was evil, or worse he may think she was a crazy woman trying to claim she was the Queen of Hyrule. Zelda had only been in power for a year after her father's death. So calling her self a queen still seamed a bit strange. She asked every one not to call her Queen Zelda because it felt so strange.  
  
Zelda walked on in the night air to the sacred forest. She had to tell link the woman he was with was evil. How she was going to get link to believe she was the real princess was beyond her thoughts. Slowly Zelda passed the Lon Lon ranch. The only place to not be touched by Ganondorfs technologies. It was still the same old ranch. Malone's grand daughter, Aril Lynn, runs the ranch now.  
  
Remembering Aril Lynn made Zelda's heart sink. Malone had become pregnant with her fist and last child many years ago. Every one thought both mother and child had perished but it was wrong. The news had been mixed up. The child was a baby girl with blond hair and blue eyes. Zelda immediately knew who the father was. So Zelda sent the ranch some rupees to help care for the child. She even had Impa go and train Malons father and uncle how to care for a child. It took some time but it was all fixed.  
  
Now Aril Lynn is married to a nice young farm boy from the village. And they have a large family of their own. Zelda wished she had a child so much. It was painful. She longed to have a child but only one man was good enough to make it possible.  
  
Now Zelda was at the sacred forest entrance and was glad she had made it so far with no problems. As soon as she made it through the two large oak trees, she had a sudden bad feeling. A feeling that told her she shouldn't be there. However, she had to warn link.  
  
When the Kokerian village was in sight, she saw a crowd of people looking at some one on the ground. Zelda looked closer and saw it was sheik. Link was by his side and so was Saria.  
  
"SHEIK!" Zelda screamed. As she sprinted into a run forgetting about link. As she ran the hod to her cloak fell and her scarred and ugly face was revealed.  
  
Link quickly stood up, pulled his sword, and pointed it at Zelda. Zelda stopped a few feet from him and she let out a gasp.  
  
Link gave her an icy look " How dare you show your face after what you did. I should of known Ganondorf would have used the form of the princess to trick me. I should of known by the way you were acting." the more link spoke the more red his face was becoming with anger.  
  
Zelda started to back up. The last time she saw link like that was when he defeated Ganondorf and sent him to the sacred realm. "Please I am the real princess. I was trapped in Ganondorfs tower ever since you left."  
  
"LIER!" Link yelled as he jumped to attack the princess.  
  
Zelda screamed, ducked, and cover her face. She heard link yell as he charged at her then he suddenly stopped. When Zelda looked up, she was horrified to see an arrow in his chest. Link looked down at the arrow. Then he fell to the ground. Before Zelda could go to his side. She looked around and saw the one who let the arrow fly. It was Impa.  
  
She smiled at Zelda then she came closer. As she came closer her body begun to change with a thick black cloud. She laughed as her white hair turned bright red. Her skin became a dark tan. Impa's' sharp Sheiken features were replaced by the pudgy yet deathly beautiful features of a Gurudo warrior " And you believed me when I told you all those lies back at my home. I knew you would lead me to link. When you stepped through the oak gates to this place I was allowed to follow you." Impa smiled as she begun to knock another arrow.  
  
"You Bitch, I should kill you with my bare hands!" Zelda screamed as she begun to feel her anger rising. Her powers were returning and she was aiming them at the fake Impa.  
  
"Oh please, I get tired of baby-sitting your royal ass. I am Ganondorfs servant, his most loyal now that your brother killed my ugly twin sister. My name is Aillynn, born under the blood moon. It was my job to assassinate link and I succeeded. And now to do my father another favor I am going to kill you too." Aillynn raised her bow to let another arrow fly but she was too late.  
  
Zelda began to glow with a blue light. Her eyes were now two glowing orbs of red light. Zelda opened her mouth but no sound came out. She raised her hand and a bright blue orb of pulsing light begun to grow. Before Aillynn could lower her, Bow Zelda threw the ball of light at her. The last any one ever heard of Aillynn was her dying screams of pain as she was violently thrown into the sacred realm.  
  
Zelda then turned to link and the blue glow was gone. So were the scars and the ugliness the princess had. She was back to her old self now. She ran to link's side and she lifted his head into her lap.  
  
((I will always be with you,Just not in the way, we were planing.My spirit will surround you. Goodbye my love I need to leave you))  
  
" Link, I'm sorry." Zelda began to sob as she held his head close. She looked down at where the arrow had struck and she knew he would never speak again. The arrow was a fatal hit straight into his heart. She closed her eyes and a memory of when she first met link flooded her mind.  
  
She was watching Ganondorf for the first time through the palace Garden window. Only the guards and Impa was aloud to enter this place with her. When she heard the soft hay of a young voice, it frightened her.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked with some fear in her voice. "Link, I already know your name Princess." He said with a smile.  
  
Ever since that meeting, they were both friends and enemies. She had brought him into this mess. Now she had to watch him die because of her small favor she asked so long ago.  
  
(((Chorus) How could I have been so blind? (Because I saw it all)Why have I caused you so much pain? (Because I caused it all)Maybe this is all in my mind? (Because I remember nothing)Have I gone completely insane? (Because I killed it all)))  
  
Zelda let her tears fall onto his tunic. She wished they were tears of healing. However, they were just tears of love. She knew the great fairy could heal him but she no longer existed anymore. Ganondorf had all the great fairy temples and fairy springs destroyed. They reminded him too much of link.  
  
Zelda felt links large callused hand find it's way into her soft small hand. She opened her eyes and she almost fainted by what she saw. Link had his eyes open but just barely. She knew he was holding on for her.  
  
"Zelda, I love you, please don't let go. I have to give you my Piece of the tri force before I die." Zelda shook her head unable to talk because the pain of loosing him was so much. She couldn't believe link was asking her to do what Ganondorf had done to her.  
  
"Link, I can't." she said in a soft cracked voice. "Use your powers to get it, please do this one last favor for me Zelda." he said as Zelda begun to feel his grip weaken on her hand.  
  
((Don't ever forget me or let me die in your heart.My memory lives on within you.I'm all Around you.Our spirits will never be apart.You will never be alone.))  
  
Zelda finally found her voice and she took his hand and she held on to it. She felt something like a jolt of power come through his hand and into hers. She knew that it was the tri- force. She lost hers to Ganondorf long ago and she forgot how much more powerful it made you.  
  
The triforce of courage begun to work it's power immediately. She felt like she could go on with out link if she had to. She had now the courage of a thousand men. And she hated it. She begun to wonder it the hate went with the power of the triforce. If the feeling of hate was what link felt all the time.  
  
She looked down at him wishing so badly to ask him.  
  
(((Chorus) How could I have been so blind? (Because I saw it all)Why have I caused you so much pain? (Because I caused it all)Maybe this is all in my mind? (Because I remember nothing)Have I gone completely insane? (Because I killed it all)))  
  
"Link, I love you, it's my fault this happened, I will make everything right. I will defeat Ganondorf for you." link didn't reply but only smiled as he took his last breath. And his hand fell from her hand and onto his chest.  
  
((Will you love me after I have gone?Will you remember the love we shared?Will you ever feel alone?Even after our souls, have been bared?Please don't stumblePlease don't fall.Don't let your world crumble.You don't ever have to crawl.You were my someone.You were my love.))  
  
Zelda gently let her hand cares the side of his face. She pushed a strand of blond hair back as she lowered her face down to his. Then with a silent whisper she told link many things with just a few words. " I love you my hero of time." then she closed her eyes and gently kissed his lips before they became cold.  
  
Zelda raised her head and looked around at everyone standing there watching her. She looked at Sari's tear stained face, and the tear stained faces of everyone around her. She gently placed link's head on the ground then she got up. She looked over at Sheik then back at link. The anger and hatred stirring together churning in her body like butter churn. Like baking soda and vinegar, she was about to explode. She felt her powers building as the hair on the back of her neck begun to stand on end. This was a new feeling she never felt before. Maybe it was the power of the triforce but she knew it was powerful. So powerful all she could say was " get ready for a war." she then turned and walked away into link's home to see what kind of weapons she could find. 


	17. one body, two minds

Rinoa was finally beginning to understand this strange world. every one was connected in one way or another. But the two who were the most connected were Zelda and Link. She could tell the bond between the two were just as strong as the one that held her to Squall. She needed him just as much as he needed her.  
  
He rescued her from a life of eternal slumber. and she rescued him from his depression. She was a Sorceress now but she was not about to tell anyone just yet. She could bring these two men from there deaths very easily but it would ruin her secret she so carefully guarded.  
  
Being a sorceress nearly killed her long ago because every one thought she would be just as evil as the ones before her. When she traveled through time compression she proved she was not evil. but still some still doubted it. Slowly as time went on people forgot and she could live normally again.  
  
Rinoa watched with tear stained eyes as Zelda, the real Zelda, announced her revenge. Loosing a brother and a lover to a heartless evil has to be the worst thing anyone has to go through. Rinoa knew she should help but she was still afraid.  
  
when every one had left and it was only Zelda and Rinoa with the dead bodies. Rinoa dared to approach Zelda. She placed her hand on her shoulder and she knelt down to her and whispered into her ear." I need to speak to you, alone."  
  
Zelda turned her head and looked at Rinoa. she looked puzzled but she got up and looked her in the face. "Who are you and what is it you need to speak to me about?" she asked in a voice more cold then she meant it to be.  
  
Rinoa was shocked that Zelda was talking so harshly but she knew she would probably be the same way as well. "My name is Rinoa, I need to speak to you alone because...well.. I might be able to save Link and Sheik." Rinoa saw Zelda's face brighten a little but it was still clouded in a shade of gloom.  
  
"Then do it. Bring them back." Zelda said in a demanding tone.  
  
" I want to but, i am afraid to show my true self. the last time i showed my true self I was almost condemned to an eternal slumber because they didn't understand me." Rinoa said as she begun to fidget.  
  
"This is not your true body? Are you Evil?" Zelda asked as she begun to tens up.  
  
Rinoa looked up suddenly ready to cry. If Zelda thought she was Evil then all would be lost. "No I am not evil. This is my true form but i have great powers beyond anyone's belief. i am a sorceress. One of the last from our world." Rinoa said as she tried to defend her self.  
  
Zelda smiled a wide grin. Then she begun to laugh. She started to laugh so hard Rinoa thought she had gone crazy. " If they considered you evil for having powers. Then i would be just as Evil. Look if you have great powers then use them. i use them as much as i can. only my powers come from an ancient relic called the Tri-force."  
  
Zelda stopped laughing and she held out her hand. " here lets make an agreement now. I wish for you to be on the front line with me. i need some one with power my enemy is not suspecting. together we will make an element of surprise so great there may end up not being a war. And in return I will make sure you will never have to worry about looking evil ever again." Zelda smiled as she held out her hand. Rinoa paused for a moment then she held her hand out to Zelda and she took it.  
  
then just as Rinoa let go her hair seamed to float like there was no gravity, or a strong gust of wind had just blown it. her eyes became bright and Transparent as she begun to float off the ground. slowly a pair of bright blue wings begun to unfold from her back. Rinoa begun to speak but the words that came from her mouth was not words any one could understand. They were the words of the ancient sorceresses. Words that only beings with the true power of the universe could know.  
  
slowly Sheiks form begun to glow. the glow became more and more intense. Zelda had to close her eyes because it became so bright. When she opened them Rinoa was lying on the ground and sheik was standing over her. He looked at Zelda then at Link then to Rinoa.  
  
Then he saw Zelda. he started to pull out his sword then stopped. " You are my true sister are you not?" He asked as he begun to smile.  
  
" Yes sheik you can feel my soul. you know i am your true sister." Zelda then walked over to Rinoa and placed her hand on her forehead. She was still alive but was stuck in a deep sleep. Zelda then looked at Link and saw that he was still dead. her heart begun to sink as she begun to fear the worst.  
  
she then knew she had to start getting an army together to over throw Ganondorf. " Sheik help me call the sages and bring them here. We need to get serious if we are going to ever defeat Ganondorf for the last time."  
  
When Rinoa awoke she knew she was not in the right place. She was floating in a dark world with only a small spark of light. Something had gone wrong and she had to fix it quick. she tried to steer her self to the light and found it to be easy.  
  
As the light got closer she saw it was a small island with a chair in the center. in the chair was link . as she came closer to him she saw he was staring into space repeating his self like a broken record. " I tried to kill her, I tried to kill her." even when Rinoa was right in front of his face he still looked far off into the distance.  
  
"Link, look at me, If it is Zelda you are worried about she is fine." Rinoa said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Link stopped repeating his self but still looked off into the distance. It was then Rinoa saw he was chained to the chair. she tried to undo the chains but they were stuck tight.  
  
"Zelda is fragile. I can not protect her no longer. only you can. i am forever doomed to live eternity here. Thinking about what could of would of should of might of...."  
  
"Link you don't have to stay here. you can still help Zelda. take my hand and believe that you can." she said as she reached down for his hand.  
  
"NO!" Link yelled as an invisible force pushed her back gently. "I can not leave here. this is my eternal hell I can not leave."  
  
Rinoa begun to cry as she tried to think of how to help him. she then closed her eyes and shook her head. her form suddenly changed into Zelda's form. and her voice changed into Zelda's voice.  
  
" Link, tell me why you think you have to stay here. I have all of eternity to spend with you here in this hell."  
  
link begun to cry. his chains begun to loosen but they did not fall. " I have to stay here to protect you. in here I can not harm you nor can i become a pawn of evil. I have nothing left to give."  
  
Rinoa knew she was going to cross the line. but she had to do something. " Link, I love you please come back with me. I cant live with out you i need you. please I love you."  
  
suddenly the chains burst into flames and fell off link stood up and took Rinoa's hand. " Take me home Zelda."  
  
Rinoa took links hand and she willed her self back to her living self. she had been to other personal hells and this one had to be by far the worse. as soon as there hands touched she felt her self being taken through time and into the world of the living.  
  
When she opened her eyes again she knew something had gone wrong. She looked around and saw she was lying on a small cot with Squall next to her. "Squall, how long have i been gone." she asked making him jump.  
  
"Your awake, you have been asleep for several days now, you brought sheik back but link didn't make it. his body was burned a day ago."  
  
Rinoa felt her heart sink as she begun to feel link awaking in her body. She had brought him back to the world of the living with no body to live in but hers.  
  
{Where am I, what happened} she heard link say in her mind.  
  
"Squall we have a slight problem........" 


	18. i'm traped in a woman and i cant get out

Ok this long chapter may become quite confusing. So, please be patent and read carefully. There is only one more chapter to go and it is going to be hopefully longer then this one. This story and my other story "evil has a heart" will be my last two fan fic. I finally have the inspiration to write my own story. One that I hope to publish some day. Well on to the story.  
  
The birds were singing their morning song as Zelda sat and listened to them. She was sitting under the giant Deku tree meditating. She was clearing her mind of what she had to do what she had done, and what was about to come.  
  
She let her self become another non-moving object in the forest. She was listening to the wind; the faint rustle of leaves as some small creature went crawling underneath it. She had mourned links death, and she was now trying to get over it and not let it cloud her judgment. Her first instinct after link passed on was to avenge his death by storming Ganondorfs tower. However, that would only cause death.  
  
She had to have a plan. A foolproof plan to over take the evil desert king. HE was stronger now that he had the triforce of wisdom and power. However, he was still a cowered. Ganondorf is strong, and smart. But he still used his power over others to do his bidding. He never attacked in person because he was always too afraid. His fear was death and Zelda knows it.  
  
Suddenly the birds stopped singing and flew off. Zelda smiled as she heard soft footsteps coming closer. She hoped it was someone with good news about Rinoa. Poor girl, she tried to bring link and sheik back. However, she only fell into a deep sleep. At first, Zelda thought she had lost her as well. Then sheik started to breath and his wounds healed right before her eyes.  
  
Rinoa had brought Sheik back but link was still silent. So was Rinoa. Today would be the fourth day since she went into the spirit realm. Since then links, body was burned and his ashes were spread around the forest. Zelda had no hope of Rinoa bringing link back.  
  
Zelda listened to the footsteps as they came closer. When Zelda opened her eyes, she saw Rinoa was standing in front of her with a sad look on her face. Zelda knew what she was going to say. It would be along the lines of how she could not bring link back.  
  
"Your awake, thank you for doing what you did, and please don't be sad about link, I know he is a hard one to find." Zelda said as she stood up and placed her hand on Rinoa's shoulder.  
  
Rinoa only gave a week smile. "Zelda, I don't know how to say this. Therefore, I am just going to put it to you this way. I did find link's soul, and I brought him back."  
  
Zelda had to catch her breath. She knew that there was no way to bring link back into the living now that his body is gone. To bring a soul back to the living with no body to go into is a bad idea. Slowly the hair on Zelda's neck begun to tingle. "Rinoa, where is his soul?"  
  
"Right here with me. We are kind of sharing bodies right now." Rinoa said as she turned away from Zelda.  
  
"Oh no, Rinoa I'm sorry I thought it wouldn't work. Oh I'm so sorry, are you ok?" Zelda asked not know what to say.  
  
"Oh well, it's kind of odd. I can hear him talking. He doesn't under stand what had happened. Zelda link is scared. And I don't know what to say to him." Rinoa said in a sad voice.  
  
Zelda thought for a moment then she smiled. " When I shared bodies with my brother, I would often let him take charge of his body while I sat back and enjoyed the ride. Maybe if you let link take over your body, and you sat back, maybe I can talk to him and explain what happened." Zelda said in a hopeful tone.  
  
Rinoa gave Zelda a pleading face but she said nothing. Rinoa sat down and became very quiet. Suddenly she stood back up and looked around with a fear full face. "Where am I?"  
  
Zelda smiled and wrapped her arms around Rinoa's body. "Link it's me Zelda, you're well, your stuck in the body of a woman."  
  
Rinoa looked at Zelda for a second then smiled. "Your alive, I thought I killed you!" Rinoa started to kiss Zelda in a passionate way but Zelda took a step back.  
  
(Ok, just so you don't get mixed up or confused. from this point on when I refer to link, link will be in a woman's body. the woman's name is Rinoa. so when I refer to link I am referring to Rinoa's body. and when I am referring to Rinoa I am referring to the real Rinoa. Rinoa can not talk to other people while link is driving the body. He can however hear her thoughts when she wishes to be heard. I hope I don't confuse any one. Therefore, even if I refer to link as him and such remember he now has the form of a Japanese woman with black hair and yellow streaks. If you know Final Fantasy 8 then you know what Rinoa looks like. )  
  
"Link, pleas remember you are in another woman's body."  
  
Link looked down and lifted the front of Rinoa's top. "Nice, I can look at my self........"  
  
"LINK! Stop that! That is not your body to do what ever you wont with!" Zelda yelled as she slapped him across the face.  
  
"Sorry, I was just kidding!" link said as he rubbed the side of his face. "Man if I was a guy that wouldn't of hurt."  
  
"Enough fun, we need to get to business. Link go get everyone and have them met me here by the deku tree. And link, don't try to kiss any other girls while you're in that body." Zelda said as she turned to the deku tree and started to Chant. When link arrived back at the Kokerian village. He was greeted by a very happy squall. Squall grabbed his arm and pulled link into a deep kiss. Link tried to pull away but the deed was done.  
  
"Rinoa, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not Rinoa! I'm link!" Link said as he got out of the man's grip.  
  
"Link? Where's Rinoa! What have you done to her!" He asked  
  
(Sorry link, tell him I am here, if he doesn't believe you tell him he has a tattoo of a baby Chocabo on his left butt cheek. it was the end result of a drinking party with Zell)  
  
Link laughed for a second although he knew nothing about a baby Chocabo. " Look Rinoa is still here. She just told me about the time when you went out drinking with some one called Zell and got a baby ch....."  
  
"Ok fine I believe you. Only she and Zell know and I wish to keep it that way." Squall then let go of link and started to laugh " man, being stuck in the body of a woman has to be terrible."  
  
"Tell me about it, I'm not even allowed to look at my own body."  
  
"Don't be looking at my girlfriends body!" Squall said with a serious look on his face.  
  
"It was a joke. Can't any one around here laugh?" Link then got serious and remembered what Zelda had told him.  
  
"Hay help me gather every one up. Have them met at the deku tree, Zelda's orders." Link then started to walk away.  
  
"The Deku tree? What in the hell is a Deku tree?" Squall asked.  
  
"You know, that giant tree in the back of the village." Link then turned and walked off.   
  
When link had gather all of the Kokerians he headed back to the Deku tree there he saw people he knew and people he didn't know.  
  
While link was gone, Zelda had called fourth the six sages. Only one was missing. Impa was not present. The people he didn't know too well looked a little afraid of Darimi and Ruto.  
  
When Zelda saw link she smiled. " Now the meeting can begin. First of all I would like to get names and go over a few miner problems." when Zelda said problems she looked up at Rinoa/link.  
  
" First of all my name is Zelda....."  
  
Naboru looked at Zelda " Where is link, you know that with out him nothing will work."  
  
"Naboru I was just getting to that, Link is sadly trapped in the form of a woman. He is standing right next to the Kokerians."  
  
Naboru looked over at link and scoffed. " I liked his old body better. This one is too pale and too female, even though I have been in bead with other woman before......" Naboru gave link a smile and turned to Zelda.  
  
"Ok, well, now that we all now what one of the problems is I think it's time to address another big problem. Impa has sadly gone to Ganondorfs side. She has betrayed us all."  
  
Naboru looked at Zelda with a strange face. "No she hasn't. The Impa you saw was not the Impa you know. She is trapped in the catacombs of the spirit dungeon. Ganondorf has placed a strong magic over her. She can not free her self unless some one goes in and rescues her. " Suddenly naboru fell to the ground.  
  
When Squall helped her, back up her nose was bleeding. " Sorry, I must have blacked out again. I seam to be doing it more here lately. " She then pulled out a small rag and held it to her nose.  
  
Zelda smiled, the thought of Impa not being bad was a welcoming thought. She now knew she had to rescue her. "I need to go and get her. She is my only true mother I ever had. She's like a big sister to me. Link, Rinoa, will you help me. You've already been down there and you know all the traps and dangers."  
  
Link smiled and walked over to Zelda. " Like hell I'm going, we need the gliding boots and my hookshot and many other things. It's going to be dangerous, but I'm always up for some good real fun."  
  
"Like hell you're going to put my wife in danger!" Squall said as he walked over to link and Zelda.  
  
"Squall, sorry man but I have to protect my woman." Link said  
  
"And I need to protect mine, so where ever you go, I go." Squall then crossed his arms and glared down at link.  
  
"Fine you can come with us. Just don't get in the way." Link then went back to his tree house to get his things.  
  
Zelda looked around at every one and smiled. " This will be a good chance for everyone to met and great, get to know each other, and get a little rest before the big battle." Zelda then turned and followed link with Squall behind her.  
  
When they were ready with all the equipment Zelda took link's ocarina and had, link and squall place there hands on her shoulders. She played the shadow song and they were suddenly turned into three balls of blue light. They traveled faster then the speed of light and sound to the opening of the Shadow temple. It was a sad and lonely place. It was riddled with death and it had the smell of century old people in it.  
  
Link smiled and motioned them to follow him. He stopped for a moment in a dark room with thousands of unlit lanterns.  
  
"This is the best part of this temple. I hope everything is how I left it. I would hate to reopen all the traps. That reminds me, I hope the short cut is still there...." link was rummaging through a small pack on his hip. He gave a smile when he found what he was looking for. "You guys need to step back, this is the only way to light the torches..." link was getting ready to use dins fire when squall laughed.  
  
"Come on please, Ifrit could safely light all these torches easy." he then stepped next to link.  
  
"Ifrit? Who in the Hell is Ifrit?" Link asked as he turned to Squall and crossed his arms.  
  
Squall looked at link and smiled. "May I show you or are you too macho of a man to try something new?" Squall gave link a taunting glare.  
  
Link gave a sigh and looked over at Zelda. She was trying hard not to smile. She looked at link and gave him a nod.  
  
"Fine, show me who Ifrit is." link sounded defeated but he knew Squall probably had a better way to light the damn torches.  
  
Squall motioned link to stand back. Squall then turned and faced to entrance. He placed his hand on his forehead and yelled "HELL FIRE!" suddenly the room seamed to grow darker then it already was. When link looked at where Squall was he saw a huge beast. It was larger then any thing link had ever seen. It was read with long curving horns on its head. It gave a loud roar of inferiority. Then it jumped. Suddenly the room became very hot at the monster lifted it is massive arms to the sky. Slowly at first then faster a large ball of fire grew. When it was twice the size of the beast, it threw it down at the torches. There was a sudden blast of heat as all the torches burst into flames. Then just as fast as it had begun it was over. Then entrance was open and Squall was back standing on the pedestal in the center of the burning torches.  
  
Link walked up to squall and slugged him in the shoulder "Show off."  
  
"Hay I got the torches lit didn't I?" Squall replied in a cocky tone.  
  
Silently link muttered under his breath. "He has the brains of a Goron."  
  
"What was that?" squall asked behind him.  
  
"Oh nothing just that you are as smart as Goron." silently link added 'they cant even count to one, there so stupid.'  
  
"Oh so is a Goron intelligent?" Squall asked. Suddenly link stopped every one.  
  
"Stop there is a bottomless pit in front of us." Link said as he pulled out his hook shot.  
  
"Link are you seeing things right, the floor is solid, there is no pit." Squall said as he started to walk forward. But link stopped him.  
  
"Here look through this, it's called the eye of truth." Link handed Squall the eye of truth as he took hold of Zelda and aimed the hook shot at a wooden beam in the ceiling.  
  
When squall looked through the lens he jumped back. "Holy shit, there is a pit there, how did you know it was there?" squall asked as he watched link aim his hook shot at a beam above Squall's head. Before Squall could say anything, more links was already standing next to him.  
  
"I have already been down here long ago. I had to go around and awake all the sleeping sages." Link wrapped his arm around squall and aimed the hook shot again. "Don't get any ideas, just because I'm a man trapped in a woman's body doesn't mean I'm open for business." soon they were on the other side and link quickly let go of Squall.  
  
Link walked on and he counted the bricks as he did. He then motioned the others to follow as he disappeared behind a wall. When they were on the other side link was smiling.  
  
"Great everything is just the way I left it. This is going to be much easier then I thought it to be." he then gave Squall a pair of boots. Link then pulled out another pair and put them on. "They're called hover boots. They let you float for a few moments are before you fall. I found an extra pair a few years after...." link looked at Squall for a moment. Link thought he heard some one screaming. However, it could have been his imagination.  
  
When link got his boots on link grabbed Zelda and showed Squall how to hover to the small ledge over the bottomless pit. Link secretly grabbed his hookshot just in case Squall did not make it.  
  
Squall looked over the edge then at link. " You know this seams totally crazy. But hay that seams to be al this world is made of now a days." squall took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He took a few steps back and let out the air slowly. When he opened them, he ran with out hesitation to link. As soon as the boots left solid ground they gave off a bright glow and they seemed to whistle while he ran. Then before he knew it his foot found solid ground next to link.  
  
"Man that is so much fun." squall said as he started to try to do it again.  
  
"Squall quit playing, we need to do what we need to do and get out of here." Link said as he held onto squalls jacket. They then turned and went into the darkness of the dungeon.  
  
((Because I don't have my map of the shadow temple, or my Zelda game. I am just going to skip around to the rooms I remember, and the in between stuff will be rather made up. I wish I could of made this journey into the shadow temple as accurate as possible but well you can wish in one hand and spit in the other.))  
  
Soon the three travelers were standing at the entranceway to a very windy room. The gusts of air were somewhat creepy but it gave a little hope to the three. When they looked into the room there was the giant statue with the three long deadly blades of rusty steal. Rusty no doubt because of the many travelers who have wondered into this room and was literally cut in half.  
  
Link watched the spinning blades with a look on his face that showed those blades before had touched him, and he was dreading to pass them again.  
  
" Squall, Zelda, listen closely, those can kill you. There is no horseplay here. One wrong move and well, lets just say Rinoa won't be able to live with two more spirits in her body." Link talked in a commanding tone of voice, as he never took his eyes off the spinning blades.  
  
"Well link, so tell us. How do we get past this?" Squall leaned back onto a wall and gave link a look of defiance.  
  
"We can do this two ways, one we could jump in front of one of the blades and run like mad to that hall way over there, or we could just use my hook shot to carry us over the blades and land safely on the other side." Link grinned at Squall and crossed Rinoa's arms.  
  
Squall stood up and stood next to link. " Well I say we run like hell."  
  
"Oh boy's, why don't you just do this?" Zelda took links bow and one of his arrows and aimed it for a moving rope in a far corner. She let the arrow fly and it hit one of the ropes dead center. With a loud snap, the statue with the blades quit moving. "I don't know, I think you two had some pretty good ides, but I think mine was better." Zelda gave link back his bow and she went ahead of the two dumbstruck men.  
  
When they were at the hall way link grabbed Zelda's shoulder. " Wait don't go any further,"  
  
Squall however kept going. "Why not, it's just a dead....." suddenly squall fell through the floor with a scream of fear. Zelda screamed as well. To links horror he two had the reaction to scream. And it was just as high pierced as Zelda's.  
  
"Don't worry, he's fine, just follow me and I will lead you to a more gentle way down." Link said to Zelda as Rinoa's lower half disappeared through the floor like Squall.  
  
Zelda followed and soon they were standing next to a very sore Squall.  
  
"To the Question you asked earlier, there is a hole in the floor Squall." Link said with a playful grin.  
  
"Yeah I know, HAY look at that Boat!" Squall said as he looked around the large room.  
  
Zelda looked at it as well and smiled. " The royal war ship. Many men have died on that in the years past. It was put down here as a tomb for them. Most of the men were lost at sea so we couldn't bury there bodies, so this ship had to do." she lead the way to the boat and she let her fingers slide across the old wood as she boarded the ship.  
  
Link stood at the front of the boat where a triforce symbol was placed. He pulled out his ocarina and begun to play.  
  
"Link, put that thing away." Squall started to add something more but was cut off by the light jingles of a bell. Then the boat begun to sway and it started to go forward into the darkness. " Ok, now this is starting to get a little creepy." Squall said as he stood next to Link and Zelda.  
  
Link held onto his small Kokerian sword as he waited for the skeleton monsters to come like so many times before. However, this time they did not appear. Before he could say anything he took hold of Zelda and squalls arms and pulled them over board with him. They landed on solid ground just before the boat fell into the black abyss below.  
  
"How, what. Forget it you know what you are doing." Squall said as he dusted his self off.  
  
Link looked up and was glad to see the makeshift bridge he made was still there across the other bottomless pit.  
  
He motions for the other two to follow him across. Soon they were in a dark room with only the lights shining from the door across from them. Link took a deep breath and he held up the eye of truth. He saw the safe path to the door and he told Zelda and squall to follow him exactly.  
  
Without a word the three made there way across and found them selves standing at the large doors.  
  
" Ok now this is the place where Impa will probably be. I don't know what kind of hell Ganondorf has made for her so be on your guard and be careful." Link put his hand on the door and he opened it.  
  
With the door open, they could hear laughter and screams from down below. Link knew the only way to get down there was to jump. However, he had to know what kind of evil he was about to face. Before he could look over the edge, Zelda jumped over the edge and she went down into the laughter and screaming. Link looked over at Squall and nodded his head. The two took one leap into the hole.  
  
When they landed Zelda was already fighting. The thing she was fighting was deathly beautiful. It was a woman by first glance, but a dragon woman at a closer glance. Her skin was fiery red, and she seamed to be able to control fire.  
  
Link looked around and he finally saw Impa. She was lying in a heap on the floor but she was still breathing. Link then looked back at Zelda and saw the demon had her backed into a wall.  
  
"Hay you fire bitch, over here!" Link screamed at the demon.  
  
"Good one link, lets antagonize the fire breathing demon bitch from hell." Squall said as he pulled out his gun blade.  
  
"My name is Shyla Omegamire! I am the mother of Ganondorf Dragmire, My son killed me years ago, and now I am his most loyal servant. You link of Hyrule, can not change your form. I can smell your stink, your pureness, you reek of it." She then gave a hiss of fire as she started to inch her way to Link.  
  
Squall looked over at link and sniffed the air. "Man she's right, you do stink. Link you need to bathe my wives body more often."  
  
"Ha ha you don't smell too good your self pretty boy." suddenly a jet of fire went flying between Squall and link.  
  
"I will torture and kill you link, I will make sure you burn to a wreathing fleshless pile of blood and bones." She raised her hand to throw another fire blast but a sheet of ice suddenly blocked her. Link looked over at squall and saw it was he who formed that wall of ice.  
  
"Link, I need my wife to help me battle. I don't know how you two got this body sharing thing going but I need her to 'appear' if that's the right word." Squall looked as if he was having a hard time holding the block of ice while the Demon tried forcing it's way through.  
  
(Link, just let your mind wonder, ill take over from there.)  
  
Link did what Rinoa had told him and he was suddenly pulled back into a dark place. He could still see what was happening but it was like watching through windows that moved. He watched as Squall and Rinoa fought the fire bitch with ice.  
  
Suddenly link felt like he was sharing his dark room with some one ells. Through Rinoa's eyes link saw she had transformed into a different thing. It seamed to be made of ice.  
  
(Her name is Shiva, you see link we have found a way to control what we call guardian forces. Not only do they protect us; they also give us strength. In return, when we battle we occasionally let them use our physical bodies to change into their bodies again. In addition, they then use their powers to help us battle.  
  
The Hell bitch is almost dead, in fact, she is. Shiva just finished her off. Link do you wish to take over now?) Rinoa asked.  
  
Link didn't have to answer her he was already feeling his self being brought out of the dark place and into the real world. He looked around and saw the last of Shiva's ice melt away. He looked over at Squall and saw he was helping Zelda with Impa.  
  
When link came closer to them he saw Impa was smiling at looking straight at him.  
  
"Link, I knew you would return someday and save us. Now you and Zelda must fight together to defeat Ganondorf once and for all." Impa's voice was weak but she still had some strength.  
  
"Impa, we need to get you back to the sacred forest, the other sages are waiting for you." Zelda said as she wrapped a bandage around Impa's hand.  
  
"I know dear, let's go." Impa then stood up on wobbly feet. She then looked at link and begun to laugh. "Link, you look a little, I don't know, like a girl."  
  
Link gave her a week grin as he brought out his Ocarina to get them out of the dungeon quicker. He then used it to get them back to the sacred forest.  
  
When they were finally together with the other sages, it seamed Impa's strength begun to return much quicker.  
  
Zelda looked around at every one and smiled. She then sent a small fireball into the air to gain everyone's attention. " Everyone, rest tonight for tomorrow will be the down fall of Ganondorfs rain." A loud roar of cheering met her.  
  
"So that little bitch Zelda thinks that her pathetic army can defeat me. Even when link was alive she wouldn't of had a chance." he then waved his hand and the picture of the shadow temple was taken away. He could watch anything that went on in Hyrule all except for the sacred forest.  
  
He then stood up and picked up a small pink dress he held it to his face and inhaled its rosy smell. " Soon my dear you will be my unwilling queen." 


	19. Chapter 19

Hello all of my loyal subjects. i am very sory to tell everyone this but as of now Shyla Omegamire is dead. yes i know this is sad news but i do have some good news. Shyla may be dead but she is going to be reborn as sisster darkness. Please dont get to upset. It was a bug acident. when i tried to log on to Shyla I had forgotten my e-mail address and password. My is no longer existent. so there for i would be unable to even get a password e-mail to me. so i created a new pen name and started to transfer all my stories to it. and in the process i rememberd my old e-mail and password. But by then it was too late and am now stuck with sisster darkness being attached to my new e-mail. But please dont fear. a word of goodnews is i am re editing and adding more to any storie on that pen name. so if you are reading this then that means that this story is in that prosses. and you will find a new version on my new name. if you have any question or coments please e-mail me at my new name. and please dont be mad. i know how mad some people get when they think they are going to be reading a new chapter. but please be paitent . when i get there there will be new chapters. I just hope i dont get in trouble with the web site for doing this.


End file.
